Fond Memories, My Brother
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Memories. Good, peaceful memories. They are the most precious thing a person that has had a tragic life or experience happen to them. You can look back and remember that... things were good at one point. Even if at the time, they didn't look or feel that way. Brotherly fluff. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

AN: What's this? A story that has nothing to do with Harry Potter, X-men, Ninja Turtles, or Young Justice? But is anime, more specifically Naruto? The is simple: Yes. Most of you guys that favorite my stories and I may not know that I'm a huge Anime watcher. Why may most of you not know this?

Well cause it isn't in my Bio. Anyway Naruto was my third anime series I watched when I was young, the others were Sailor Moon, DB and DBZ. At first I only watched the show because it had action, and ninjas, then I saw the episode this Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke, and that reason went right out the window. Then I only watched the show for emo Sasuke and Itachi. Brothers, you know. The one thing I love more then Father/Son relationships, is obviously Brotherly relationships.

So this story is dedicated to the Uchiha brothers. Just some drabbles moments between the Uchiha brothers. I apologize if my knowledge is a little rusty, (though I don't think it will apply here) I just got back into watching the show, and I'm way too lazy to watch all the episodes of Shippuden I missed. This one is set before the Massacre, it's little AU-ish, instead of Itachi starting the academy at age six, (which will forever be extremely impressive) here he'll be 11. And Sasuke will be 6.

So I hope you guys enjoy it, Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot.

* * *

><p>Itachi walked the streets of his proud Uchiha Village. To say he was exhausted was an understatement. His muscles, particularly his arms and hands, ached every time he moved, his eyes kept drooping shut as he walked sluggishly toward his house, where his mother, father and otouto were. His stomach growled painfully, he had to leave early that morning, because he made the foolish mistake of oversleeping, and because of that, he had missed breakfast.<p>

Though his bad day didn't stop there, because he hadn't eaten, his training was slow and depleted. As punishment, he had to stay behind afterwards and clean the chalkboards in all his classes, _without _any food.

Needless to say he was _starving_. And couldn't wait to get home and see what his mother had prepared for dinner. That thought alone gave him the strength to brush off the tiredness his body was feeling. Maybe once he has eaten he'd have enough strength to play with his little brother as Itachi promised that morning.

[ _That morning_ ]

_"Nii-san! Nii-san!" said an excited six year old Sasuke. Itachi was busy putting on his shoes when his brother came up behind him and grabbed his arm. "What is it, Sasuke?" _

_"When you get home, what do you want to play?" Sasuke asked with a huge smiled on his face. Itachi looked down and saw the innocent, pure face that he was making and couldn't help but smile back. _

_He reached down and poked Sasuke on the forehead, causing his brother to lift his hands to his head. "I don't know, otouto. You are better at coming up with games then I am."_

_His dear otouto looked at him and shook his head. "No, aniki! Your good too, your the best!" _

_Itachi smiled warmly. He reached out a hand and placed it on the back of Sasuke's head, and leaned his forehead against his little brother's. Closing his eyes for a second as he remembered he had to leave._

_He let go and stood up, putting his arms through his warm coat, and buttoned it up. "We'll play soon, Sasuke. I promise. See you when I get home, otouto."_

_And with that, the eleven year old walked out._

[ _Present time_ ]

Itachi sighed in relief when he saw his house coming into view. He forced himself to run the rest of the way, too tired to announce his arrival he simply slide open the door and walked inside. Itachi bent down, taking his shoes off as he closed his eyes and let out a huge yawn that made his ears pop and eyes water slightly.

In that moment Itachi felt someone grabbed his arm from behind, for being too exhausted and hungry, he surprised himself at the strength he was able to muster out as he grabbed the person's arm and tossed them against the wall. It was out of seer impulse, a thoughtless reaction he was taught at a young age.

Itachi rubbed his eyes, seeing black spots in his vision that appeared at his sudden rush of movement. He opened them to see his brother laying on the ground, staring up at his nii-san in disbelief, tears falling down his face as he clutched his arm to his chest. Itachi felt his breathe leave him as he gazed down at his otouto, in complete utter shock. He didn't know it was his beloved little brother, he thought it was...someone else.

The boy the Uchiha Village admired cursed himself for being so foolish, who else would it have been other then Sasuke? The six year old was the only one who'd come and greet him whenever his aniki came home.

Reaching a hand out, as he had done this morning, he attempted to comfort the boy, he wanted desperately to apologize, he didn't mean for this to happen. Itachi wanted to tell Sasuke that he'd _never _hurt him, he'd die before he'd ever lay a finger on his brother. It was his job as the older brother to protect him, and Itachi did so without so much as a compliant.

"Sasuke-" He began, but was cut off when his otouto slapped his hand away and bolted out the door. Itachi watched him go, frozen where he stood. Never in his life has his brother reacted that way towards him, he always had a smiled on his face when they were together, he always hugged Itachi or held his hand, his otouto was just always _there_, his little brother was the only one that could bring out the emotions in Itachi that he was ordered to hide and lock away.

Guilty tears formed in his eyes, he'd hurt Sasuke. He had hurt his dear _little brother_. Thrown him up against the wall because he stupidly couldn't tell his brothers happy greeting between one from a supposed attacker. His heart swelled in guilt and sadness. He had to find him, has to apologize, even if Sasuke never forgave him, Itachi needed to say how sorry he was for hurting his brother.

Slipping his shoes back on and walking back outside he started his search.

It was dark out by the time Itachi found him. Thirteen houses down, hiding in a dark alley way, crying, with his knees pulled up against his head, was his otouto. Slowly, the eleven year old approached the boy. It was only when Itachi knelt down in front of Sasuke, did his little brother tense up, fully aware of his presence now. Itachi watched as his brother sobbed into his knees, each time a cry broke through his lips, felt like someone stabbed a kunai knife in his heart.

No longer able to just kneel there in silence anymore, he repeated what he had done before, Itachi reached out his hand, it was only an inch way from touching his brother's ear, before he froze, remembering what happened the last time he'd tried this, and wondered if it was a good idea this time around. Itachi tried to ignore the tightness in his throat as he tried to get the words, he so desperately wanted to say, out of his mouth.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered as he trailed off. His brother just kept on crying, the pride of the Uchiha squeezed his eyes shut. "_Otouto_... I-I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek, upon the contact, his little brother flinched and Itachi's heart broke in two. Tears fell from his eyes, his whole body shook with heartache, as he fully realized what he had done.

Then Itachi felt short, small arms wrap around his neck as the force of the hug cause him to lose his balance and fall backward. Sasuke buried his face in Itachi's chest, and continued to cry. "Nii-san!... _Aniki_!"

A shaky breathe left Itachi's trembling lips as he wrapped his arms around his brother, one hand going through Sasuke's hair and the other laying on his back, Itachi held the boy tightly to his chest. "Shh...Shh. Otouto, please don't cry. I'm so sorry, forgive me Sasuke. I swear I will _never _hurt you ever again. Not ever."

"..Aniki, I love you.."

If their father was here, he would lecture them about showing such emotions, the Uchiha did not, nor were they allowed to show those feelings. But Fugaku wasn't here, nor was anyone else. And each time that happened Itachi took full advantage of it.

He tightened his hold on Sasuke, running a hand through the six year old's hair. "I love you too, otouto."

_More then you will ever know._ He thought to himself. The two Uchiha brothers stayed like that for quite some time. It was only when Itachi's stomach growled rather loudly was the silence broken.

Sasuke giggled, wetly. Tears still falling from his eyes. "Nii-san's hungry!" Itachi looked down, black eyes meet puffy, red-rimmed black ones. He smiled lovingly.

"Well, I didn't have breakfast or lunch today. So yes, I am very hungry." Sasuke smiled back, Itachi gently whipped his brother's tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He then placed his forehead against his little brother's and closed his eyes. Full blown relief flooded through his whole body, so glad that Sasuke has forgiven him, and they can continue being brothers.

Itachi stood up, cradling his otouto in his arms, like he would do when his brother was first born. Sasuke began to protest, his cheeks blushed red with embarrassment. "_Nii-saaan_! I'm not a baby anymore!"

Itachi laughed at the look on the younger Uchiha's face. "Are you sure about that, Sasuke?"

His otouto pouted, his lower lip jetting out as he narrowed his eyes. "Come on. Let's go home." Itachi stated as he began making his way back to their house.

"Aniki?"

Itachi smiled at the word that left his little brother's lips. "Hm?"

"We never got a chance to play today."

Upon hearing this, Itachi repositioned his brother onto his hip, wrapping his arm around his waist so Sasuke wouldn't fall. With his free hand he reached forward and poked the young boy on the forehead, affectionately.

"Forgive me, Sasuke. Next time, okay?"

The rest of the way home was spent with the two of them, randomly guessing what their mother had made them for dinner.

* * *

><p>AN: I'll admit, it's probably not the best start at a Naruto story about Sasuke and Itachi, but I won't say I didn't try my best, because dammit I did, and I'm proud of this start off, even if it doesn't get any reviews.<p>

Anyway what are your guys thoughts?

Please leave a review, and I'll see you guys in the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright here's the next drabble. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Itachi: 13

Sasuke: 8

* * *

><p>"Itachi! How much further?" Sasuke asked his brother impatiently. Itachi just smiled at his otouto's question, as he lead the way out of the Uchiha Village and into the forest where they would always play at. "Patience, Sasuke. The forest isn't going anywhere." The older raven haired boy said gently. The walk lasted another couple of minutes before they finally reached their clearing among the many trees.<p>

"Yaaay! We're here!" Sasuke said happily as he run ahead, and stopping right in the center of the clearing, he turned around and faced his big brother. "Nii-san? What are you going to play first?"

"I thought we try running a crossed the trees today."

His otouto's eyes beamed brightly. "Like real shinobi do?"

The thirteen year old nodded, with a smile. Sasuke jumped up and down, running over to his nii-san, unable to contain his excitement any longer. "Aniki, let's go!" His beloved brother tempted to jump up on the trees alone, but Itachi reached forward and gently grabbed the back of Sasuke's collar of his shirt, and pulled his back.

"Hold on, otouto. When your first beginning it's really rather hard, especially since these tree are so tall. I'll help you up, for your first try, alright?" Itachi explained putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, the younger Uchiha boy looked rather disappointed he wasn't going to be able to do it himself. Itachi chuckled, shaking his head slightly, he picked his brother up with one arm and jumped upward. Causing Sasuke to let out a small "Eep!" of surprise, before his aniki let him down on the large tree branch.

He poked his otouto's forehead with his index finger, a gentle, silent command for him to pay attention. "Now watch carefully, Sasuke." Taking a deep breathe he began running and leaping forward from tree to tree. Slowly showing Sasuke how to keep an even pace and keep calm. When he was done Itachi landed ten slightly spaced out branches away from Sasuke. They were far passed the clearing now, all that lay below were rocks, leaves and branches that had fallen off some of the other trees.

"Itachi! Nii-san! Wow, your so _cool_!" The eight year old exclaimed in amazement, clapping his hands together.

Itachi smiled again, it was warm, soft and honest. "Now you try, Sasuke." The boy nodded and taking a step back, remembering what his nii-san did only seconds ago, he leaped forward, Light on his feet, calm and steady, Sasuke was able to get to clear five branches all on his own, he grinned triumphantly, so proud he was able to accomplish something. He made to jump on the sixth branch, so he could meet up with his brother-

_Snap!_

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt the branch no longer under his feet, with nothing to grab on to in front of him, he went backwards. He fell down, they were so high up and Sasuke was going faster and faster downward. His heart banged in his chest, completely terrified he was going to die, he squeezed his black orbs shut on impulse.

"SASUKE!"

The boy snapped them open when he heard his aniki horrified yell. Only to be meet with the shirt of Itachi's clothing he was wearing as his brother engulfed him. _No time. _He wasn't going to be able to get them out of this situation._ There isn't enough time. No time to think, have no choice but to act risk-fully. For Sasuke's sake. _As he saw what lay below them, Itachi then twisted his body around, so that now his otouto was facing down and he was facing up. Clinging his brother close to his right side, he braced for what was coming next. "Please...Let this be enough. Let him be unharmed from this." He muttered to himself, a silent pray.

_Three_

_Two _

Then they landed, the force of the impacted caused Sasuke to go tumbling out of Itachi's arms, he landed on his stomach in some twigs and dirt, a few feet away. For a moment he just laid there with his eyes closed, shocked. Unable to move even an inch. Then the eight year old slowly stood up on shaky legs. Baffled and happy at the same time that they were able to survive that. "Nii-san! We made it!" Sasuke announced to Itachi, turning his head he saw that his big brother was still laying on the ground, flat on his back.

"Big brother?" Sasuke asked making his way over to his brother. Perhaps he was just too tired to move, or maybe he was in too much shock, like Sasuke was a few moments ago?

"Nii-?"

The boy abruptly stopped when he could see his brother more clearly. His young heart almost stopped from what he saw. Itachi was laying in a pile of broken branches, twigs, rocks and leaves. But sticking out of his left side of his brother's stomach was a short but rather thick branch, it had easily impaled Itachi on their way down, it was stained with a red residue.

He maybe a young kid, but he knew what that was instantly. Any kid who wanted to be a shinobi knew what that stuff was.

Blood. Itachi's blood.

"NII-SAN!" Sasuke shot forward, falling down on his hands and knees by his big brother's side. His hands hovered over the thirteen year old, he gazed at the wood that impaled his dear aniki. the red liquid was slowly pouring out of Itachi's wound, soaking his shirt and dripping onto the grassy forest floor. Sasuke gagged, covering his mouth with his hand. Tears formed in his eyes, as he stared at his nii-san. Itachi's face was scrunched up in a painful grimace.

The pride of the Uchiha clan let out a small moan. "Big brother! Wake up!"

Nothing.

Sasuke's lower lip trembled, his heart beat wildly in his ears as he shook his head. "Please, aniki! Don't die! Don't leave me all alone!" He cried out the tears from before fell in different directions down his cheeks as he gazed at his beloved big brother, helplessly. He laid his head on Itachi's shoulder and cried.

_What do I do? _Sasuke wasn't physically strong enough to lift his brother off the branch, nor was he if he tried to pull the wood out of Itachi's side. He also didn't want to leave his big brother by himself, but he couldn't just sit here either, that would be no help to his nii-san.

Help. Getting help is the best option. At least if he got someone here they would know what to do for the older Uchiha.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, the eight year old got back up on his feet. Sasuke gazed at Itachi for one more moment. "Don't worry, Nii-san. I'll be back soon."

And with that promise. He took off running. He ran and ran towards the Village, tripping over rocks and tree trucks that jetted out from the earth below Sasuke's feet. The more he thought about his aniki laying there, unconscious, in pain and helpless. The faster he ran without stopping.

By the time he reached the Village entrance, he was huffing and wheezing, clinching his chest, trying to get air in his lungs, so he could form a proper sentence. His legs felt like they were on fire, his vision was hazing. "HELP!" Sasuke yelled running toward the people that were casually walking around in the Village. "Please! In the woods, my brother, he needs help. Please help him!"

Several people rushed toward him when they heard his cries. A man, who Sasuke even though his vision was darkening for some reason, was able to identify was the baker's husband: Teyaki Uchiha. "Sasuke, what happened?" The younger raven haired boy's legs felt like jelly, no longer able to stand on his own two feet anymore, he fell forward. Teyaki steady him with his wrinkled but strong hands.

"Itachi... Please, help my aniki. He's going to...die if no one helps him." Sasuke cried. Tears formed and then fell down his face. He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open anymore. The eight year old was vaguely aware of Teyaki's muffled voice ordering people to go into the forest and look for his nii-san.

_Please...Please be alright, Nii-san. Don't die... please..._

Utterly exhausted. Sasuke let the darkness slowly grasping at his consciousness, to finally take him.

...

...

When Sasuke came too, he was laying face up, looking at the familiar ceiling he was so used to seeing. He was in his room, the light from outside casted an orange tint into his room.

All of this told Sasuke that he was only asleep for a few hours or so. The boy moved to sit up, only to fall back down against his pillow, letting out a small moan, his body ached, it protested with every movement Sasuke attempted to make, he closed his eyes. What a mess he got himself in, chest sore, limps stiff and aching, and Itachi...

Sasuke's black orbs shot open as he sat up. _Itachi! _

Where was his big brother? Was he alright? Was he dead? That thought sent a horrible pain in the younger Uchiha's heart. Sasuke tossed the blanket off his body and got to his feet, trying really hard to ignore the pain that shot through his body. "Big brother.." He whispered, that was his mantra, his reason to keep going.

Reaching the door he slid it open, and found himself in the hallway._ Maybe since I was in my room, Nii-san's in his? _Sasuke tried to reason with himself. Making his way towards his brother's room, hesitating only just a moment before he opened the door. His eyes instantly fell on Itachi, who was propped up slightly on his futon, reading a book of all things. His aniki's face was very pale, dark circles were under his eyes.

His nii-san was wake, he was _alive_! Tears of joy, relief, and guilt fell down his face. "Itachi!" Sasuke said his voice small and hoarse. Itachi lifted his head up, a look of surprise over his face, but then melted away as fast as it had come.

"Sasuke." Itachi said setting his book down and opened his arms out wide. His little brother wasted no time in rushing forward to his big brother, putting his small arms his aniki's chest and buried his face in it. He hugged him as tight as he sore arms would allow him too.

Itachi embraced his just as tightly, he put his face in Sasuke's black hair and sighed in relief, tears forming behind his closed eyes. _Thank you. _He said to whoever saved his beloved brother from the hands of death. His otouto was alive, he was still with him, Itachi could rest easier now.

"Big brother! _Nii-san!_" Sasuke sobbed out, his body shook against their tight embrace. He knew why his otouto was this upset, when he awoken two hours ago his mother explained to him what happened, his little brother came into the Village running, and yelling, asking desperately for help. Saying that his nii-san was in trouble and he'd die if they didn't do anything soon. Sasuke was terrified if losing him. Upon hearing this news, Itachi instantly wanted to go into his brother's room and be with him, but his mother firmly, but gently, ordered him to stay in bed.

Itachi returned the tightness of the hug. "Shhh. Sasuke. Please..." Unsurprised to hear his voice crack. "Don't cry. It's okay. I'm fine, I'm still here with you. We're both fine, otouto."

His little brother only cried and shook all the harder. Itachi just held onto Sasuke, rubbing circles on his back and running a hand through his black raven hair soothingly. He laid his head in the crook of Sasuke neck, the thirteen year old needing the comfort as much as his otouto.

Slowly the boy's sobs and cries turned into silent tears. Itachi didn't want to let go, he didn't ever want to pull his arms back from around his brother's, he wanted things to stay as they are, Itachi want to always be here, with Sasuke, just the two of them, where Itachi could be his caring, smiling self and not the emotionless ninja in training Fugaku and the others were trying to make him become.

His dear otouto did let go, but it was only to get a clear view of his big brother's face. Sasuke smiled wetly, tears still falling from his eyes, though not as heavily. Itachi's own black eyes widened in surprise when he saw the white bandaged that lay a crossed Sasuke's right cheek. He looked down and the breathe left him when his gaze fell on the bandages the wrapped around his brothers right leg. It started at his ankle and travel up calf, stopping at his knee.

The older Uchiha then remember what his mother said before he left him to rest. _"The only reason they were able to find you so quickly, was because there was a trail of blood droplets starting from where you were found, to the Village entrance."_

What his mother said didn't register in his mind until now. The blood trail was from Sasuke's leg, it had been cut so deep that... Itachi's lip trembled, reaching his hands out, he cupped his otouto's face. A tear slide down his pale face, followed by another and another.

"Your hurt..." His statement was only above a whisper. Itachi couldn't believe this happened again. He leaned his forehead against his little brothers, squeezing his eyes shut, as now he too, cries his guilt and failure out. "I promised myself I'd never hurt you again... Sasuke, forgive me." Sasuke grasped his nii-san's arms with his hands and held on.

"No, Nii-san. This isn't your fault! I'm the one who wanted to go play." The eight year old stated, not wanting Itachi to blame himself. "If I hadn't fallen..." Sasuke trailed off, and for what felt like the hundredths time salty tears spilled out of his eyes again.

Itachi whipped them away with the pads of his thumbs. "Otouto."

Silence fell between them, as they held onto one another. The older boy could feel the other's body slowly growing more and more tired, physically and emotionally exhausted. Itachi leaned back, taking Sasuke with him as he laid down on his futon, he wrapped his arms around the boy protectively, desperately wanting to shield his dearly little brother from the harsh truths of the world. Selfishly wanting to keep the eight year old all to himself. Sasuke was his. He was his little brother. _His _otouto. No one understood the boy other then Itachi, just like no one understood Itachi other then Sasuke.

His otouto wrapped his short arms around his nii-san carefully, trying to mind his wound. When they were both in a comfortable position, Sasuke smiled contently and snuggled up to his big brother's chest, his eyes drooping shut, a look of peacefulness fell a crossed his sweet, innocent face as he fell asleep.

Itachi gazed at the little boy in his arms, a loving smile spread a crossed his face. He softly brushed his black bangs back behind his brother's ears and placed a kiss on the eight year olds forehead. The older Uchiha's eyes fell shut soon after.

"I'll love you always, otouto."

* * *

><p>AN: Brotherly fluff! Oh how I love it! I love it so! =3 It's adorable!<p>

So thoughts? Please leave a review as you leave to go read other fanfics, that are probably way better then mine. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I had writing it.

I'll see you guys soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: And here's another drabble for you guys. This one is going to be a SickFic. Why? Because one of the genre's I love involving close brothers (not yaoi) is one of them getting sick, and the other taking care of them, it's just TOO adorable! =3 Though I usually don't write them, cause I never think I can pull them off, so let's try it with these two, shall we?

So as always please leave a review it really helps me out a lot, and I'll see you guys in the next one.

Itachi: Age 7

Sasuke: Age 2.

* * *

><p>"Mother?" Itachi asked as he watched his mother quickly get her coat on and shoes. She seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. "Mother?"<p>

Mikoto turned her head as if she just noticed he was there. "Oh, Itachi. I've been called away for a hour or two. Your father has asked me to come by and see him. So you'll have to look after Sasuke while I'm gone, okay? Remember he's sick, his fever is still high. Make sure he takes his medicine, put him straight to bed afterwards, he needs his rest. Check on his every so often to see how he's doing. And he can't under any circumstance get out of bed, unless it's to use the bathroom, alright?"

Most seven year olds wouldn't remember any of that, but Itachi did. He nodded his head once. "Yes, mother."

Mikoto smiled at him, giving him a quick peck on the forehead. "Good boy." She then slide the door open and closed it behind her. Itachi turned and walked down the hallway, his destination was his room. But he stopped when he thought he heard something.

"Ma?" A very small, weak voice said. Itachi shifted his feet and walked toward his otouto's room, knowing instantly that it was his voice. He opened the door. "Sasuke?-Oof!" Itachi yelped in surprise as he felt someone fall against his stomach. Sasuke looked up at his brother with puffy, glazed black eyes. "Ita-nii?" The two year old whimpered.

Itachi placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, steadying him. His eyes held concern and empathy. "My foolish otouto, you should be in bed. Mother said not to leave, unless to use the bathroom." When their mother name was said aloud, his otouto looked around expecting to see her.

"She had to go see father, she'll be back soon." Itachi stated as he gently lead his sick otouto back to his futon. He laid Sasuke down and pulled the covers up to his chest. He brushed his little brother's bangs back from his face as he felt his forehead. It was hot. Same as before. This only worried Itachi more, if the fever wasn't going down what else could he do but give Sasuke the medicine and wait?

_That'll have to do. _He thought to himself. Standing up he moved to get the medicine from the kitchen. Itachi felt weak fingers grasp the edge of his shirt. He looked down and saw Sasuke gazing up at him with ill emotional eyes. "Ita-nii...stay." Sasuke whimpered out. The older boy placed his hand over the other's clammy one, he smiled softly.

"I have to get your medicine, little brother. I'll only be a minute." He whispered gently trying to reassure his brother he'd be right back. But it didn't. Sasuke sniffed miserably, his lower lip trembled as tears spilled down the corners of his eyes, landing on the pillow his head was resting on.

"Stay...stay!" The two year old cried as his cheeks began to flush a light red, whether it was from the fever or because his precious was crying, the older boy couldn't tell. Itachi's heart constricted painfully. The sight of Sasuke in this state, he could hardly bare it anymore. He touch his little brother's cheek with his hand, ignoring how hot it felt.

"Want to come with me?" He asked rubbing his thumb a crossed the heated pale skin. What was the harm? It's not like he was talking his brother outside, just to go get his medicine that tasted like tomatoes. They'd come right back.

Sasuke reached his arms up weakly, silently asking to be picked up, Itachi obliged immediately. Picking the boy up, gently wrapping one arm around his back and then other underneath his legs.

Sasuke clung onto Itachi, laying his head between his shoulder blade and neck, he coughed then a moan came after. The seven year old held on to the little boy in his arms, as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

When he got there, Itachi tried to put Sasuke on the counter, while he got his medicine. But his brother wouldn't let go of his neck for him to do that. So Itachi slowly and carefully maneuvered his way up onto the counter, he grabbed the bottle, and shimmed back onto the floor. Walking over to the drawer, he pulled out the only spoon they had in the house. This spoon was used for two things: Feeding Itachi and Sasuke as babies, and pouring liquid medicine into.

"Alright, Sasuke. I got it. Now you'll feel better."

The response he received was a snuzzle to the neck. Itachi's throat suddenly got very tight. He laid his cheek against Sasuke's head. The older boy made his way back into his otouto's room. He softly pried his small hands off his neck, as he laid Sasuke back on the futon. Itachi ran a hand through his beloved brother's hair to calm his whimpering.

Taking the cape off the bottle, he poured the thick liquid onto the spoon. Cupping the back of his brother's neck, he titled Sasuke's head forward, and brought the spoon to the two year olds chapped lips. "Okay, here Sasuke. Drink."

The last thing he expected Sasuke to do was resist. But that's exactly what he did. He turned his head away. "No..." His brother moaned. "Ita-nii...no..."

Itachi's heart cracked at the miserable cries of the boy below him. "Otouto, please you have to take it, or you'll won't feel better." Itachi said. When Sasuke still did nothing, the lump in his throat came back, he swallowed it. "_Please_, Sasuke." His voice and eyes pleaded. If his otouto didn't take the medicine, he'd only get worse.

The boy looked Itachi's pleading, worried eyes. He then, opened his mouth and with much difficulty, he swallowed it. The older boy sighed in relief, as he put the spoon down.

"Ita?"

He looked at Sasuke. "Yes, otouto?"

Sasuke grasped his shirt with his hand. Black, glazed-over orbs begging. "Stay?" Itachi had to press his lips together to keep from crying at the small, quiet innocent question.

"Sure."

He nestled himself underneath Sasuke's small futon. Itachi immediately wrapped his arms around his otouto's back. Sasuke doing the same, as he buried his flushed, sweaty face into the older boy's chest. Itachi knew he'd get sick, but if it meant taking away Sasuke's pain, and bringing back his smile, then it was worth it.

"Sing, please? Ita-nii?"

Itachi nodded. _Anything for you, Sasuke. _

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You don't dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Sasuke giggled ever so softly. "Aniki..." Itachi's heart leaped. Had he just heard Sasuke right? Did he just called aniki? "What?" He muttered quietly.

"Aniki.." The boy repeated. "Ove you, aniki..." The medicine was finally taking effect as Sasuke's eyes slipped shut. His stuffed nose caused his brother to snore, slightly. Itachi stared at his dear brother, a smile was plastered on his young face. His stomach felt like there were butterflies flying around in there. He hugged Sasuke closer to him.

His voice was above a whisper as he started to sing again.

_"You are my Sasuke, my only Sasuke._

_You make me happy when my day's are gray._

_You don't otouto, how much I love you._

_Please don't ever go away."_

He finished the last line with a small yawn, resting his chin on the top of his little brothers head he closed his black eyes, happily.

_Please don't ever go away..._

* * *

><p>AN: =3 Why did I decide to put Itachi singing, because I thought it would up the cuteness factor to an all time high. Why was the song 'You are my Sunshine'? Because that is what I heard a lot of people sing to someone when they're sick or upset. I don't ever remember it happening to me, but though the rest of the song is pretty...sad and depressing, I have always like these sentences the best. Why did I change the lyrics at the ending? Because that boy is <em>his<em> Sasuke, his sunshine, his brother!

And finally. Did I get major feels from writing this? Your damn right it did! Oh The Brotherly Love! Oh the huggies! =3

So thoughts? Please leave a review, they always brighten my day.

And I'll see you guys soon!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I could make an excuse why I've been updating this story so quickly, but the honest reason is, I have no life, and have crap ton of free time on my hands. So why not write? ;) This like that first chapter will be AU in age. Itachi killed the Uchiha clan at age 13, but here that won't be the case. I think he deserves more time to spend with Sasuke.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you soon.

Itachi: Age 14.

Sasuke: Age 9.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, please come eat."<p>

Silence.

"Sasuke?"

Stillness.

"Sas-"

"Do you think Itachi's alright, mom?" The boy said as he continued to stare at the photo of his big brother, who was on a mission for the ANBU Black Ops, this would mark the fourth day of him not being here, not being home, not being with his otouto.

Mikoto's face softened at the worried question her son asked her. She walked over to him and placed a hand on top of his head. "I'm sure he's fine, Sasuke. Remember it's not a solo mission he was assigned, he has three other people looking out for him." The nine year old only gazed at his mother, still looking unconvinced, his eyes looking fearful. But he smiled at her regardless.

She returned it in an instant. "Now, will you please come eat? And afterwards-" Mikoto paused for a second, feeling as though she'd regret saying this, but the worried look on her son's face made her shove that thought in the back of her mind. "-I think you should go out and train." Sasuke gave his mother a look of surprise, eyebrows raising and eyes widening.

She winked at him. "Think of it as a surprise for Itachi. He'll be so proud to see that your able to hit all those targets you've got laid outside the Village, all on your own."

Sasuke's eyes brightened at that idea. He nodded vigorously. "Okay!" The trace of worry in his voice was gone now, sitting down at the table, he all but shoveled his food down his throat. Several time his mother told him to take slower bits, but he wasn't listening, his mind was set that after dinner he was going to go train. He was going to show his aniki how strong he is, that he was a good ninja too, even if he wasn't as good as Itachi. Sasuke was going to show his big brother that he could be proud of him too.

Slamming his bowl a little too hard on the table, yelling to his mother. "Thank you for the meal!" He dashed out of the room, making sure to grab a bag of kunai knifes as he went. The nine year old ran down the streets of the Village, greeting various people as he past by, and out it's entrance.

Making his way over to the clearing in the forest that belonged to him and his nii-san. He took in a few deep breathes before he got to work.

The sun was beginning to set by the Sasuke had almost pushed himself to his limit. His leg buckled as he fell on his knees, sweat trickled down his neck and forehead, he whipped it away, absolutely frustrated with himself. 20 knives. He brought 20 kunai knives with him and he missed them all, either hitting the tree trunks or zooming right passed it.

He clinched the last kunai in his hand, knowing he had to get home soon or his mother would worry. "Once...more. One more time." The younger Uchiha huffed out, as he stood back up. _I will get it this time! I will! I can do it! Please... Just this once, let me do something right! _Sasuke took aim, steadied his shaky hand as best as he could, and threw it knife at the target.

It seemed to happen in slow-motion. Everything was still and quiet as Sasuke stared at the target, his last kunai was right smack in the middle of it! The realization of what he just accomplished slowly made it's way to his brain, then after a moment or two, a huge grin spread a crossed his face.

The sound of clapping caused him to jumped out of his shocked state. He swirled around to see who was spying on him.

Nii-san. It was his aniki. He was finally back from his mission. Itachi wasn't wearing his ANBU uniform as he slowly walked closer to his otouto, as he too was grinning at what he just witnessed.

"Well done, Sasuke!" Itachi announced proud and excitement was obvious in his voice.

His little brother just gazed at him. "When did you get back?" If Itachi was surprised by the unexpected question, he didn't show it. "Just now." He answered simply. "I'm so very proud of you, I always knew you could do it."

The younger Uchiha huffed out a small laugh, as his smile was now directed to his brother. The fourteen year old then knelt down on the ground. "Well? You just going to stand there? Otouto?"

Sasuke ran forward. "Nii-san!" He exclaimed happily, jumping onto his big brother, arms wrapped around his neck. Itachi chuckled, and returned the embrace. "How are you? Sasuke?" He said softly as he hugged his otouto closer to him. His brother laid his cheek on Itachi's shoulder. "You were gone for _four days_, big brother! I was worried, and... I missed you."

Itachi's heart swelled with warmth. "I'm sorry, dear otouto. The last thing I ever wanted was to worry you. I missed you too. I promise, no more long term missions." Itachi said honestly. He had missed Sasuke, he missed him _dearly_. Through out the entire mission, other then his goal for the ANBU, all that was on his mind was his otouto. As the mission was completed, Itachi made a promise to himself, he was never staying this long away from his little brother again.

Sasuke looked up him, surprised and hopeful at the same time. "Really?"

"Really."

They held each other. For what seemed like hours to them, but really was only six minutes. "Aniki?" Sasuke whispered.

"Hm?"

A minute passed by before the nine year old even voiced his question. "You don't have to go anywhere, or do anything with the ANBU or for father, do you?" Black shy, scared eyes looked into his own.

Itachi hesitated. "...Actually father told me before I left that when I returned from my mission that he had another one for me to go on."

Sasuke bowed his head, looking sad and disappointed. "Oh." His face scrunched up as if he were about to cry. Itachi gently pushed Sasuke outward so he was looking at his face.

He put a hand to his brother's cheek. "But I don't have to go if you don't want me too." Apart from the mission, the two Uchiha brothers barely get a chance to spend hardly anytime together anymore. Itachi with the ANBU and their father and Sasuke with the Academy, it was a miracle they were able to still have this close of bond with one another.

Between Itachi and him alone, he only did the missions for Fugaku to keep him from yelling. The Village and the Hidden Leaf came second. Sasuke came first. His otouto would _always _come first, above all else. And if his brother just told his aniki not to go, he would listen. Because Sasuke is the only one who can change his mind, make him stay, so that his brother keeps that innocent smile on his face.

But Sasuke never did. Sure, he complains that his big brother never has time for him anymore, Complains that he says 'Next time' and 'I'm sorry, Sasuke.' and never really means it. But he's never flat out asked Itachi to stay home, and not go on the mission he was assigned too. Because he knows how important being an ANBU member is and also because he doesn't want to be a burden on his nii-san.

The boy gaped at Itachi, eyes widening in shock. "But won't father-"

"I can make an excuse to father later on why I decided not to go." Itachi reasoned.

Sasuke looked unsure, suddenly getting very nervous. "But it must be an important mission if father-"

"_Otouto_."

He snapped his mouth shut at his Nii-san's firm, but gentle voice. Sasuke looked into Itachi's kind, soft, bone tired eyes. "Do _you __want_ me to leave?"

"...No"

"Do _you __want_ me to stay here with you?"

Sasuke lower lip began to tremble ever so slightly. "Yes."

Itachi nodded his head, as he smiled. As he laid his forehead against his little brother's and closed his eyes. "Then I'll stay."

"For me?"

"Always for you, otouto."

The nine year old smiled. His black orbs beamed with happiness behind his closed eyelids. Reaching up he put his small hands on Itachi's cheeks, remembering that his nii-san always did it for him when they were younger, when things were simple, and they could spend as much time together as they wanted.

"Thank you, big brother!"

Itachi laughed at his brother's kind gesture. Mimicking the boy, and placing his own hands on Sasuke's cheeks.

Knowing that he'll never have these moments with Sasuke again, that he will never again see his smile, hear his laugh, be able to hug him or poke his forehead in affection and love, made his heart ache and his eyes sting.

He shook his head mentally. _No! There's another way! _He will not kill his brother, he refuses too. The mere thought of it made Itachi want to throw up. He would save Sasuke from the rest of the Clan's fate! He _would_! He wouldn't stop until he did. There was still time. The Hokage would find a way to help.

"Your welcome, otouto."

* * *

><p>AN: I'll be honest, I'm not to sure about this drabble. I don't know what it is, I am just not fond of this one and I have no idea why. Meh, maybe it's just me and my low self-esteem that only seems to appear when things such as story writing seems to be concerned.<p>

What do you guys think? Thoughts? Please leave them in a review, and as always my dear, fellow authors, I'll see you guys soon!


	5. Chapter 5

_A couple of years ago someone asked me what my dream was. I responded "To go to the Harry Potter Theme Park in Florida."_

_They asked me what my second dream was, and I said "To have one of my fanfiction stories, specifically a more recent one, be drawn in to a beautiful comic strip on Deviantart."_

_The look on the person's face was priceless. XD_

AN: Here's chapter five for you guys! =3

Hope you guys enjoy it!

Itachi: Age 5

Sasuke: A year old

* * *

><p>"Itachi. Honey. Come here, please."<p>

Said boy put down his green dinosaur he was currently playing with and walked out toward the direction of his mother's voice. "Mommy?" He asked coming around the corner of the hallway, he saw his mother on her knees with his otouto placed on his tiny chubby feet in front of her. His hands clung on to both her index fingers, which were raise above his head.

Mikoto smiled at him. "Look." She stated as she slowly let her fingers out of Sasuke's grip. The baby boy wobbled a little, Itachi watched in amazement and pride when he saw Sasuke take a small step forward, then another.

He then fell backward against his mother. She smiled down at her son, giving his head a quick kiss. "Good job, Sasuke! Your getting better at it everyday! Isn't he, Itachi?"

Itachi nodded, a smile on his young face. "Good job, otouto!" He mimicked his mother's praise. As he sat down on the ground and began to play with the colorful blocks that have been laying on the floor since yesterday afternoon. Mikoto place Sasuke on the ground, as she stood up. "Itachi, I'm going to see how dinners doing, look after your brother while I'm gone."

The five year old nodded once again. And continued to play with his blocks, aware of his brother staring at him, Itachi looked up. Sasuke was still sitting on the ground where their mother left him. His huge black orbs stared at the older boy intently. Itachi stared back, face expressionless. His otouto copied him. This went on for second or two.

Sasuke giggled, a smile spread a crossed face.

Itachi smiled back, finally blinking. He let out a happy chuckle, his baby brother let out a high pitched squeal and clapped his hands. "Ta!" Sasuke said loudly. "Ta! Ta!"

"What is it, otouto?" He said with a laugh. What Itachi saw next, surprised him. The smile slowly disappeared as he watched Sasuke move to his hands and knees and inch by inch, stood on shaky legs. He should call their mother, knowing that she should be present for this moment. But Itachi was too fixed on his brother to even make a sound. Scooting forward just a few inches, he held out his arms.

"Come here, Sasuke." Itachi said encouragingly.

Sasuke gazed at the older Uchiha, he grinned and began walking forward, towards his older brother. The five year old wanted to shriek out with joy as he watched his little brother get closer and closer to him. "Here, otouto. I know you can do it!"

Then Sasuke fell forward.

Itachi felt his heart almost stop, as his eyes widened. The sight of his brother falling terrified him. Acting on sere impulse, on the thought that he never want to see his baby brother get hurt in any shape or form, he leaped forward, arms stretched out. Falling onto the floor first, he caught Sasuke in his arms. "Sasuke! Are you alright?" He asked fearfully. His eyes inspected the boy and when he found little brother was unharmed he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta!" Sasuke sang and cooed happily. Not even aware that he almost gave his aniki a heart attack. Itachi smiled at the baby fondly. He loved this little boy. His loved him more than a boy his age could even describe. He just knew that he would do _anything _for his otouto, as long as he was safe, happy and most importantly right by Itachi's side.

"Otouto."

Sasuke stopped his babbling and looked at him, a curious expression on his chubby face. The five year old raised a finger in the air. "I'll-" He sounded out pointing to himself.

"-Always."

"-Protect."

He poked Sasuke's cheek. "-You."

His otouto gazed at him, the baby clearly had no idea what his nii-san was saying. "Ta? Ta?" His babbling was in the form of a question. Itachi smiled at Sasuke, his eyes holding love and pride in them. He hugged his dear baby brother to him. Running a hand through the boy's spikey black hair and rubbing circles on Sasuke's back. "I love you, otouto. I love you."

They were in the same position when their mother walked back into the room. "What's going on?" Mikoto asked trying to hide the fond smile on her face with her hand. Itachi looked up at her, he moved away from Sasuke but still had his arms around him. He proceeded to tell their mother what had transpired during her time away.

When he was finished, Mikoto was far from pleased that she had missed her son taking his first steps. She was proud that he was able to do so, but Mikoto, like all mothers, wanted to be present. She scolded her first child, though there was no real heat behind them, the look of pure joy and happiness was etched a crossed Itachi's face, it melted away the disappointment she felt.

Itachi apologized. Like any good son would for his mother, that he loved.

He looked into the black orbs of the baby in front of him.

He felt Sasuke gently pull on a piece of his hair. Itachi laughed, closing one of his eyes on reflex. Yes, the five year old said he was sorry to his mother. Though he didn't really mean them. Because Sasuke had come to _him_. His otouto had got up on his own and walked to _him. _His big brother that he'd always would crawl around after. Always would talk gibberish too. Always would raise his arms up, clinching and unclenching his hands, silently being asked to be picked up or held.

He placed a gentle kiss on his otouto's forehead.

Itachi would _never _apologize for being the person that Sasuke counts on the most. Being the person he wants to be around the most, the person that Sasuke loves the most, other than his own parents.

No. He'd never apologize for that. Never at all...

* * *

><p>AN: I've always loved fan-made comic strips, I think it's amazing that a person can draw a character we all know and love into a new beautiful adventure like that, people with any type of talent like that, I respect greatly.<p>

So it's no surprise that this Drabble was based off two picture I found while messing around on the internet on my phone. There these two fan-made comic strips that when I first saw them, I almost squealed, they were SO adorable! I just HAD to write a chapter about them, they impacted me so much.

I mean here is the site it found them at! Go see it for yourself and you'll understand what I'm talking about! Or don't. You might have a different opinion then me.

Zerochan/1330989

Zerochan/1623280

I have these two pictures saved on my phone so I will forever be able to see the cuteness! =3 Anyway, I definitely like this Drabble better then the last one. What are your guy's thoughts on this drabble? Please leave them in a review and I'll see you guys in the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

_In the movie Batman Begins, The phrase "Why do we fall? So we can learn to pick ourselves back up." was said through out the movie by Thomas Wayne and Alfred to an 8 year old and adult Bruce Wayne. That is on of my many favorite quotes because, in a world were bad things happen to people anywhere, where they fall for any reason. There is a way for you to get back up, to learn and be a better person because of it._

AN: There's a warning for this chapter. and that warning is thus:

Protective!Big Brother Itachi! (who doesn't love him right?) I'm talking mamma bear type of deal, and what do mamma bears do when their cub is in danger? They kick ass that's what!

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and I'll be seeing you!

Itachi: Age 12

Sasuke: Age 7

* * *

><p>He was trying. Really he was. Sasuke was trying his very best to quietly play with his red car that his big brother had gotten him for Christmas last year, a crossed the sidewalk of the small park at his Village.<p>

But this kid was really making it difficult, this random kid who was about four years old then him, thought it would be funny to continuously poke Sasuke with a stick on the back of his neck, and then he decided to call over his other friends so they could watch. It was slowly driving the seven year old to get more and more irritated-

"Stop it!" He yelled as he flinched in pain when the stick cut his skin. Putting a hand to his neck, he glared at the boy and his friends who were standing behind him.

The other boy glared back. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm the older one here, kid. And if I want to poke you then that is exactly what I'm going to do!" He stated as he tried to take another jab at Sasuke who was quick enough to slap his hand away, causing the stick to fall to the ground.

Sasuke then felt himself being lifted off the ground by his collar. He stared into angry white colored eyes. "Why you little brat!" He snarled out. Throwing Sasuke on the ground, his elbows skitted against the cement ground, causing him to cry out in pain.

When he looked up however he saw that the boy had picked up his toy car. Sasuke watched in horror as the boy slammed the car on the ground and repeatedly stomp on it, his friends joining in soon after.

When they were finished his treasured car was nothing more but a smashed pile of red plastic car parts.

Sasuke ran over to it, picking the pieces up into his hands. He clinched his hands into fist when the parts fell between his fingers. Tears formed in his eyes as he swirled around and punched the boy in the cheek with all his might. The boy staggered backward caught off guard by the sudden punch, but quickly regained his balance.

His glare deepen, running forward he tackled Sasuke to the ground. The two boys rolled around in the dirt and leaves, the kid laid a hard hit on Sasuke's right cheek, he cringed as his face began to throb and burn, but he didn't cry out. No, he wouldn't give this kid the satisfaction.

Giving the boy a good hard kick to the stomach Sasuke was able to get up off the ground. His attacker was helped up by his friends, who were now advancing on him. This was bad. One guy he could take, depending on who they were. But five of them? Sasuke was going to lose this fight, no doubt about it. Knowing this fact, knowing that he was out number without a single person on his side, it made Sasuke terrified. His black eyes too transfixed on the boys slowly walking toward him, he didn't see the toy shovel behind him until he had already tripped over it, landing on his back.

The boy and his friends were right in front of him now. Panicking, Sasuke curled into himself. Heart bounding in his chest he thought it was going to burst out. He began shaking, tears of fear falling down his dirty, cut and scraped face. He cried out. One word, because this word had been his safe haven for as long as he could remember, his protector his whole life.

"NII-SAN!"

...

...

"Itachi, on your way to the store make sure you pick Sasuke up from the park. He begged your mother to let him play there since he couldn't play with you today." Fugaku stated in his usual gruff tone he always used.

Itachi felt a ping of guilt shoot into his heart, but nodded. "Yes, father."

Walking out of the building and down of streets of the Uchiha Village, he began to list the various things his mother asked for him to get once he was finished working. Milk, bread, carrots, celery, tomatoes. Whatever their mother was making, Itachi was sure that his otouto was going to like it, considering it had tomatoes in it. Turning left twice, he started to make his way to the park. He heard something that made his heart freeze.

"NII-SAN!"

Itachi bolted down the sidewalk toward the voice, passing various children and their parents, paying them no mind. Because he knew who that voice was, as it echoed a crossed the area. He's heard it all his life. It was Sasuke. And by the sound of it, he was in trouble. He was scared. Scared and calling out to Itachi. And that made Itachi scared.

Sliding to a stop, his eyes looked upon five boys standing in front of someone. That someone was his otouto. Sasuke was laying on the ground curled into himself, crying.

One of the boys suddenly kicked dirt in his brother's face.

Something inside of Itachi snapped.

His black eyes darkened. "Hey!" He hissed out furiously, running forward and swiftly knocking the boys to the ground. He stood in front of his otouto. The more he saw Sasuke sob and cry on the ground, the more angry he became. The five boys stood up and charged at the twelve year old Shinobi.

Itachi quickly dodged their attacks, tossing them in different directions, landing punch after punch to each of their faces.

At that moment he didn't care that he was knocking down his own kin, kids of the Uchiha Village that were probably only a year younger then him, they hurt Sasuke. They hurt _his _otouto. No one hurt his Sasuke and didn't walk or run away without a couple of bruises, sprained ankles and a sore body afterwards.

With a cry of- "I GIVE UP! YOU WIN! NO MORE!" They all turned the opposite direction and giving the condition their bodies were in, they ran as fast and as best as they could away from the young Shinobi. Itachi huffed out a breathe through his nose.

_Calm down. It's over, get rid of the anger. _He told himself as he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Then he remembered why he was fighting those kids in the first place. _Sasuke! _

Itachi turned around and saw that his otouto was still curled up in a ball on the ground. Still crying, still scared. He bolted forward, falling on his hands and knees. His black eyes holding nothing but concern and worry for his little brother. "Sasuke?" His hands hovered over the seven year old cautiously.

"A-Ani-ki..." Sasuke whimpered out and Itachi thought he heard his heart actually snap in two when he heard the sound of his otouto's voice.

"I'm here, otouto. I'm right here." He said softly. Sasuke lifted his arms away from his face and looked at up at his nii-san. His lips trembled as he crawled forward and fell against his big brothers chest and sobbed. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke immediately, rubbing his back in small circles and running a hand through the raven black hair.

He laid the side of his face against his otouto's. "Shh. I've got you, otouto. Your safe. Your safe with me. They can't hurt you anymore, not as long as I'm here."

"Nii-san!" The seven year olds body started to shake. "_Nii-san! Nii-san!_"

He couldn't take it anymore, scooping his brother into his arms he left the park. He made his way over the the store he was meant to go to after he picked Sasuke up He bought the things his mother asked him to get last, doing it all one handed. Because Sasuke was still in his arms. He was his number one priority, as he would always be.

A couple minutes later, he was kneeling in front of his otouto gently whipping away the dirt from his face with a wet wash cloth he had bought.

Sasuke was quiet the whole time. And that worried Itachi. "Why is it." He whispered. "That you keep getting hurt. No matter how hard I try, you just seem to get hurt anyway."

"I'm sorry, aniki."

Itachi jerked his eyes to his brother's face. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong, otouto."

Finally Sasuke looked up. Black orbs apologetic and sad. "My toy car, the one you gave me. It's gone. They smashed it to bits."

"I'm sure mother and father can-"

"No!" Sasuke said loudly. Itachi's eyes widened at his otouto's outburst. "_You _gave me that car, Itachi! It was special to me, because it was a present from you. And now it's gone..."

The twelve year old smiled warmly at his little brother. "It's just a possession, Sasuke. I'd be happy to get you a new, if that will make you feel better. Besides I'm still here." He placed a hand on his otouto's cheek. Feeling slightly pained. He felt pride knowing that Sasuke treasured that toy because it came from him. But then, the way he was reacting to the loss of the plastic car, it made Itachi feel like Sasuke cared about it more then him.

"Or am I not enough?" He couldn't help but whisper out, his throat suddenly become overwhelmingly tight.

He didn't mean for Sasuke to hear those words. But he did anyway. Shocked, black eyes met black eyes. His otouto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, he held onto him tightly. "Nii-san! I-I didn't mean it like that! You are enough. You are. You always have been!" The seven year old cried out. Itachi let out a shaky breathe, arms going around his baby brother he buried his face in Sasuke's neck. He closed his eyes.

"Itachi?" Sasuke whispered after a minute.

"Hm?" Itachi hummed quietly, holding his brother closer to him.

"I hate bullies."

It was so blunt and random that Itachi couldn't help but laugh. Soon Sasuke joined in too with a few giggles of his own.

"Me too, otouto. Me too. But I promise as long as the two of us are together, they won't ever come near you ever again." He felt Sasuke smile against him, and that made Itachi smile as he felt his otouto lay his forehead on his neck, tiredly.

"Thanks for always being there for me, aniki."

The young shinobi laid a kiss upon Sasuke's temple. "Anytime, otouto. Anytime."

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know what to say.<p>

So please leave a review, tell me your thoughts, they always brighten my day.

And I'll see you guys soon.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright this drabble is set three years after the Uchiha Massacre.

So Itachi: 16

And Sasuke: 11

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Blood. Bodies. Severed arms and legs spread a crossed this huge opened field. And smack in the middle of it all was Itachi, who watched it all happen. Watched all the killing, the murder, the screams of pain and the sound of gurgling blood spilling from the mouth. Bodies of his own people lay upon bodies of the enemies they were fighting. The cries of agony echoed a crossed the field, indicating there were still of few people alive.<em>

_But then those cries died out too. Cut off mid-scream, as if someone or something gave that person an abrupt quick end. _

_He was the only one left. Four years old. And he saw all this destruction, all this pain and loss. He just couldn't take it. Then off in the distance, something caught his eye. He squinted to get a better look, and to his horror it was Sasuke, it was his otouto. But why? Why was Sasuke here? More importantly why did Sasuke look so much older than what he was suppose to be? His otouto was only a baby, not even big enough to crawl yet. But their was no mistake, that young, soft innocent face, that spikey black hair. Itachi knew, he just _knew _it was Sasuke._

_Then he heard it, a horrible cry of intense pain, and what was worse was that it came from his little brother. The cries grew more loud and straggled as the more Sasuke awake. "Nii-san!"_

_Itachi ran forward. He ran like his life depended on it, like his life was in danger, only... It wasn't his, it was his otouto's. Itachi collapsed on the ground by Sasuke's older self. He was so confused, so scared, he didn't what to think, or what to do. All he could do was lift Sasuke's head with his small hands-_

_Itachi's eyes widened. These weren't his hands, they were way too big to be his, they looked too adult to be his. He looked down at his otouto, his eyes were bleeding, as was the rest of his body, and right in the middle of his chest was a puncture wound. Red liquid poured from his little brother's body. _

_"Otouto?-" Itachi jumped at the sound of his voice. _

_Was that really his voice? Why was it so deep sounding?_

_"A-A-Aniki!" Sasuke coughed a thin trail of blood spilled out of his mouth._

_Itachi tighten his old on his otouto. "I'm here..." What was going on? Why was this happening? "Please, otouto. Stay awake. Help will be here soon. Just...please don't die!" He said desperately, tears formed in his eyes as his throat prevented from speaking for the moment._

_Sasuke smiled. It was a small pained smile. "...Ve you." Came his barely audible voice._

_His body stilled._

_Itachi thought his heart actually stopped beating when his brother stopped breathing. "Sasuke?" His voice crack as he shook his little otouto. Tears fell from his eyes when his brother did not wake. He pulled Sasuke close to him, laying his head in the boy's hair he sobbed. _

_"Sasuke! Otouto! I-I don't understand! I don't know what's going on!" Itachi cried out as his body began to shake. He stroked Sasuke's already cold cheek brokenly. _

_"Why? Why you, otouto? I don't want you to die! Please! Come back! Just- Why!? WHY! WHY!?"_

"Itachi!"

The sixteen year old Akatsuki member jerked awake when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head toward the voice that called him. Kisame. It was just Kisame. He moved to stand up, but was surprised to see that he already was.

The monster of the Hidden Mist gave him a look with his white shark-like eyes. "How you and some people are able to sleep standing up is something I'll never get."

Itachi didn't answer. He whipped the sweat that was plastered on his forehead away. And rubbed the same hand over his tired, haunted eyes. He gazed at the distance in front of him. The Leaf Village. Where Sasuke was, where his otouto lived all alone.

"You comin?"

The sixteen year old once again didn't answer or did he move. He just kept staring at the Village, the temptation to go there, to go see his brother was always so strong, and it was always a battle to walk away. So why was it that he couldn't do so now? It took a moment for him to realized that his hands were shaking, that his whole body was shaking.

Could it be the nightmare? Is that the reason why Itachi has the sudden desperate urge to see his brother, to know he is alright, is it because of the horrible nightmare he had of watching Sasuke die?

Itachi visibly shook, and it wasn't because it was a cold night. He turned to Kisame. "You go on ahead. I'll... catch up with you later."

The rouge Mist Ninja gave him a look of warning. "Don't get caught."

He nodded and disappeared. And reappeared inside Sasuke's apartment. Itachi silently walked into the room he knew was his otouto bedroom. He forced himself to stand in the doorway, telling himself that this was a far distance. He watched Sasuke's chest raise and fall as he slept, all the while fighting the urge to go over to his brother and brush the long bangs out of his face and stroked his cheek.

He did this for a few minutes.

And then the thrashing started. It was small at first, then it rapidly intensified to a degree that Itachi was worried that his little brother would hurt himself. Nightmare. It was completely obvious. It would be the only cause for his otouto's frantic thrashing.

Itachi took two steps forward, wanting to calm the eleven year old down. Itachi froze when Sasuke jerked awake, shooting upward so fast the sixteen year old didn't have time to hide as his little brother's eyes immediately landed on him.

"Itachi." Sasuke snarled out. Anger appearing in his eyes almost instantly. He rushed forward arm drawn back in a punch that was meant to hurt. But Itachi easily dodged it.

"Sasuke." He said sadness lingered in his voice as he spoke his otouto's name. "I didn't come here to fight you."

_It's not time yet. _

"Liar!" Sasuke yelled rushing forward once again. "WHY!? Why did you do it, Itachi!? Why did you kill mother and father, and the rest of our clan!?" The side of Sasuke's fists hit Itachi's stomach. "Why! Why! WHY!?" He shouted. Tears of pure anguish fell down his cheeks. And Itachi felt his heart break as he let his otouto beat on his chest.

"Why did you have to change? Why did you have to go rouge!? Why did you have to leave me all alone by myself! You're the one who said you'd always be there for me! Why...aniki? Please...tell me why!"

The punching stopped and short arms wrapped around him. Itachi closed his eyes and returned the embrace just as fiercely. He laid his face on the top of his little brother's head. "Otouto, I am so sorry. I truly am."

Sasuke continued to cry. He cried and sobbed against his nii-san's chest. They held each other. Both lost in a wave of hurt, pain, loss, betrayal, abandonment and loneliness. His brother's grip was slowly becoming lighter. Itachi picked him up in his arms and carried him to bed. He laid Sasuke down and pulled the covers over his otouto's body.

The sixteen year old laid on his side next to the bed, he brushed Sasuke's cheek with his hand gently, his little brother gripped his sleeve And leaned into the soft touch.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes, otouto?"

"Is...Is this a dream?"

Itachi wanted desperately to say no. He wanted to tell Sasuke that what was happening wasn't a dream. That it was real. He wanted to tell him why he did what he did. That he was _so _incredibly _sorry_. Itachi wanted to hold his otouto and never let him go ever again.

But he didn't. No matter how badly he wanted too. He pullef the best fake smile he could muster. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's face turned sad and disappointed. "Why can't I hate you in my dreams, aniki? When I'm awake, I'm an avenger, I want to avenge our clan, and I'm angry, I act older than I'm suppose to be, and I hate you. But in my dreams... In them I'm just a little kid who admires you and everything you did, who loves you like no one else did. I want you dead, because of what you did to our people, but then I don't. Because I know once your gone I'll truly be alone. Why can't I hate you like I need too? I don't think I'll ever fully get rid of the love I had for you when I was younger."

Itachi couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes as he listened to Sasuke's words. He leaned his forehead against his otouto's and closed his eyes. Why did this happen? Why did Danzo have to take Shisui's right eye, if he hadn't, maybe the deaths of everyone from the Uchiha wouldn't have happened. Because Shisui could've stop it all, could've brought peace. Because Shisui was the better Shinobi, he was the better Uchiha, the better best friend.

Why couldn't there have been more time, another way?

It wasn't fair. He never wanted this. He never wanted this lonely life for Sasuke. But couldn't kill his otouto, he just _couldn't_, he could not murder his sweet, innocent, loving, _beloved _little brother.

He loved him too much to even think of ending his life.

When Itachi reopened his eyes he saw that Sasuke had fallen asleep again. He placed a soft kiss on his otouto's forehead. This was just another thing to add to the list of the haunted thing he had to carry on his own. Hurting Sasuke like this, when he promised long ago he would always be there for him. It was just another thing, one that kills him on the inside. But he'd bare it, he had too. For his otouto.

Forcing himself to leave the apartment he made his way back out into the forest where he saw Kisame was waiting for him. "You sure took your damn time." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I had to check on him."

Kisame snorted. "If your not carful you'll end up getting caught. Then what?"

The sixteen year old didn't bother to answer. He knew what would happen if he got caught. The monster of the Hidden Mist sighed annoyingly. "Well at least you've only gone to see him just this one time."

Itachi walked passed Kisame, and didn't talk to him for the rest of the trip.

_No. _Itachi thought to himself. _This isn't the first time I've gone to see him. You just weren't there Kisame. _

_Whenever he needs me, I'll be there. Even if he can't see me. _

* * *

><p>AN: I got really sad while writing this. After he killed the clan Itachi's life sucks And it's completely unfair, Itachi was good from the start, he didn't deserve that!<p>

*sighs* Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed another drabble, please leave review. Helps me out a lot.

And I'll see you guys soon.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So with the month of Halloween coming up soon, I thought it be fun to do a drabble about Halloween! Since it is my second favorite holiday of all time, the first being Christmas! XD

Itachi: Age 10.

Sasuke: Age 5.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, stay still." Mikoto said with a small chuckle.<p>

The five year old continued to bounce, excitedly. Their mother sighed. "Look how still Itachi's being." Gesturing over to the patient boy that was Itachi. "Why can't you be still like him?"

"I'm just so excited, mother!"

"I _know_, honey. I know. That point has been proven. But if you don't stop moving, I'll never be able to finish your costume. And then you'll never will be able to go get candy."

For Sasuke's credit, he did, in fact, try his very hardest to sit still, but every time he thought about what was going to happen in a couple of minutes, getting candy and spending time with his aniki, he began to bounce again. Mikoto was beside herself. "Itachi, come here and calm your brother down so that I can finish his outfit."

The ten year old smiled. He scooted over in front of his ecstatic little brother. "Calm down, otouto." He stated gently, putting a hand on Sasuke's head. Sasuke's looked up at him, his black eyes beamed with happiness.

"I can't, Nii-san! I'm so happy, aren't you?"

"Yes, otouto. I am. Getting to spend time with you always makes me happy."

Sasuke grinned, a red tint formed a crossed his cheek.

"Aaand...Done. Okay, Itachi. Your turn." Their mother stated.

A few minutes later Itachi was staring at himself in the mirror, his costume finished. He gazed at the black pointed ears on top of his head, at the whiskers that were taped on his cheeks and the black triangle nose painted his own. He turned around in a circle, and stared at his black tail and his black furred body. He was a cat. A black one. And so was Sasuke, but the difference between the two, was that instead of black his otouto was-

"How do I look, Itachi?" Sasuke asked popping up beside the mirror next to his nii-san. Itachi smiled. He turned and knelt down in front of brother. He placed his fingers on the very tips of Sasuke's white pointed ears. He stared at the dark pink nose that their mother painted on his otouto's own nose. The white furred cat suit Sasuke was wearing was soft and fluffy.

He looked adorable. Itachi couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, nor could he resist the temptation of wrapping his cat-like otouto in his arms. "I don't know what I can say that won't embarrass you, Sasuke."

Sasuke returned the hug. Nuzzling the black fur of Itachi's costume. It would be obvious to other people what they were suppose to be. The only one who didn't understand was Sasuke, because he was too young to know those things just yet. But Itachi knew, it was his idea after all. Yin and Yang. Light and Dark. Black and White. It was exactly how Itachi saw them both. His otouto was the Yin to Itachi's Yang, the good to his dark, haunted past and present.

The ten year old stood up, positioning Sasuke on his hip as he walked out into the living room where their parents were waiting. Mikoto covered her hand with her mouth, hiding the smile she had on her face. "Oh! Don't you two look adorable!" She then placed the hand over her heart. "I _have _to take a photo. Fugaku, hold their bags for me, dear." Mikoto announced placing the bags into her husbands hands.

Sasuke turned his face away, hiding inside his aniki's neck. "Mootherrr!" He whined completely embarrassed. Itachi smiled warmly at his otouto, placing a hand on the side of Sasuke's face and turned it to face the camera. "Come one, Sasuke. Just one photo." The ten year old said as he smiled at the camera.

_Click! _

_Flash!_

"Oh, how sweet!"

Fugaku shook his head at his wife, a smirk on his usual, expressionless face. "Now remember Itachi, keep an eye on your brother. Don't let him wonder off. And Sasuke- Behave for Itachi. Alright?"

The two Uchiha brothers nodded. "Yes, father. " They said in unison grabbing their bags and walked out the door.

"Nii-san! Where should we go first?"

"Anywhere you want to go, otouto."

They walked up to a house, his otouto looked a little nervous as he hesitated on going any further. Itachi put an arm around Sasuke shoulders, reassuring him it was fine and that he was there. They made there way toward the lady that had a bowl full of candy.

"Trick or Treat." Sasuke said shyly.

"The sky is blue, the grass is green. May we have our Halloween?"

The woman looked almost as surprised by the sentence as Sasuke was. "What an interesting way to say Trick or Treat, where did you hear that phrase, Itachi?"

"I read it from a book a couple of months ago."

"Well, it was very well spoken, Itachi. And I just have to say your costume are the cutest things I've ever seen." She said placing three pieces of candy inside their bags.

Sasuke grinned from ear to ear. He jumped up and down. "Thank you!"

The lady nodded her head, smiling. And they walked away. The two boys spent two more hours going from house to house, getting as much candy as their bags could carry. When they found it was getting hard to close them, Itachi and his otouto stopped to rest. Sitting on the ground cross-legged, they rummaged through their candy.

"We got a lot of sweets!" The five year old said happily. Shoving his hand into the bag and pulling out a piece. Itachi smiled. "Yes, we did. Did you have fun, Sasuke?"

"Yep! I always have fun when your around, Nii-san!"

"I do too, otouto." The ten year old stated, looking up at the starry nighttime sky. These moments with Sasuke is what he cherished the most. Just him and his little brother, Itachi could ask for anything-"

"_Ahh_!"

He jumped at the sudden noise, jerking his head toward Sasuke.

_What the..?_

Sasuke was coughing, tears of pain falling down his face. But what was worse, was that his otouto was bleeding profusely, it poured out through his hands and dripped onto the cold dirt below them.

Itachi was in front of his brother's face in an instant. "Sasuke! What's wrong?" The young boy just continued to cough and wheeze. He tried to move Sasuke's hands out off of his mouth, but his otouto refused. To tense to move his body. Itachi was beside himself, completely utterly terrified as tears filled his eyes.

"Sasuke, let me see what's wrong!" He pleaded putting his hands on the back of his brother's face. But Sasuke wasn't listening. He let out a noise that was between a strangled cough and a sob. Itachi had to bit his lip hard to keep from panicking. He pried his otouto's hand away from his mouth.

He gently inspected Sasuke's mouth, from the bright moonlight above them Itachi got a very good look at the inside of his brother's mouth. There were deep long cuts covering all over Sasuke's cheeks, tongue, gums, and in the back of his throat as well. His otouto's body quaked with pain, he sobbed. Bowing his head low.

"_Otouto!_" He exclaimed. Picking Sasuke up in his arms and bolting down the road, he ran to the most logical place. The hospital. He bursted through the door. "HELP!" Itachi screamed out desperately. "Please!"

A few nurses came towards him. He tried to explained what happened and nearly growled at one of the ladies when they took Sasuke out of his arms and placed him on a gurney. They all rushed down the hall, the chattering rambled over one another. Itachi was vaguely aware of the doctor asking him what happened. The ten year old shook his head, because he had _no idea _how this happened.

His otouto's eyes stared at his, they held confusion, pain, and fear. "Ita-nii..."

"Sasuke!" Itachi cried, reaching his hand out, attempting to take his brother's hand in his. But a nurse got in his way. "I'm sorry." She stated sadly. "But this is as far as you can go."

And then the doors shut in his face. He stood there looking through the glass window as they wheeled his little brother away. Itachi walked backward, his back hitting the wall, he wasted no time sliding down it and on to the floor.

"Otouto..." He whispered putting his head in his hands._Please. Please let him be alright. Let him live.. Just- Please, Sasuke. Don't die, don't leave..._

"Itachi!"

He looked up. "Shisui..." Itachi's voice was above a whisper. The thirteen year old knelt down in front of him. "What are-?"

"I came as soon as I was informed from the other ANBU members." Shisui said. He put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Sasuke..." He mumbled but said nothing else. Shisui's eyes widened when he heard that name. "Tell me everything."

So Itachi told him, told him everything up till the moment where Sasuke's mouth started bleeding. "He just kept coughing up blood, there were cuts all over the inside of his mouth, and I ran here as fast as I could...I don't understand what happened."

"I think I do."

Itachi gazed at Shisui silently allowing him to continue. "A few months ago, we got three reports from different Villages stating the very same thing. Like Sasuke, it involved children. Three to be exact. Their symptoms were the exactly the same as your brother's. Cuts inside the mouth and throat, profuse blood pouring out and coughing. And this was the strangest part us, the cause of the cuts were from chewed glass."

The ten year old's eyes became as huge as saucers. "Glass?"

Shisui nodded. "When the two kids came too and were questioned, they stated that they were given some free candy by an unknown person. They said that in the very middle of the candy, they received had clear jagged slits and circles. The kids just thought that it was just sugar crystals so when they put them in their mouths and bit down... Well, you know the rest."

"Shisui, you said there were three children."

His friend cringed. "The third kid died a few hours after he was found. He was a street kid, and he was given more candy then the rest of the kids in the other Villages. He was starved so even though he knew something was wrong, he just kept eating and eating..."

Itachi closed his eyes. "Why would someone do that to _children_!?"

Shisui gave his shoulder a squeeze. "There are some sick people out there, my friend. People who enjoy seeing kids be in pain and die."

Itachi was visibly shaking now. "Please tell me you caught the person."

Shisui sighed. "If we did then Sasuke wouldn't be like this. I'm sorry, Itachi but with these kinds of things there's really nothing we can do. There could be one person or it could be a whole gang of people doing this, and it's not like we can go around the whole world and question everyone. We'd never get anywhere. Your smart enough now to know that."

The ten year old put his head in his hands once again. "Hey." His best friend said. "I know what your thinking. And don't. Alright? Sasuke isn't going to die, okay? There's a difference between your brother and that kid. _He _was alone, he had no one there. He had no parents, no siblings or friends. Sasuke had _you_. You were there for Sasuke. And you got him here in time."

"He's going to be traumatized..."

"Yeah, he probably will be. But he'll be _alive_. Isn't that enough?"

Without any hesitation. Itachi nodded. "It's always enough."

The doors opened suddenly. And the doctor stepped out. "Are you-"

"Is Sasuke going to be alright?" Itachi asked franticly shooting up like a top. He stared at the doctor wanting answers.

"He's going to be fine. He swallowed some of the glass, but we were able to get it out without causing his insides any harm. Thankfully he will still be able to talk. We healed his throat and mouth as best we could. Though they will be sore for a month or two. When he's able to leave, make sure he eats soft food, nothing with salt or any kind of spice in it. Understood?"

Itachi nodded.

The doctor stepped out of the way. "You can go see him if you like."

The ten year old looked down at the floor, suddenly unable to move. "I-" He felt the same hand on his shoulder as before, he looked at Shisui, who smiled. "Go on Itachi. I'll explained what happened to the doctor and then go tell your parents. You need to see for yourself that he's going to be okay with your own eyes."

Itachi gave his friend a grateful smile. "Thank you, Shisui."

The thirteen year old gave him grinned at him. "What are best friends for."

He began to walk down the hallway towards his brother's room-

"And Itachi-"

Itachi turned. "Yes?"

"Nice costume by the way."

Itachi pressed his lips together, trying his hardest to keep his face expressionless, he turned around an continued walking.

...

...

He stood outside the door to Sasuke's room. He was terrified. That much was clear. But why? This was his otouto, he had no reason to be afraid. Was it because he felt guilty? That he felt like he couldn't face Sasuke, knowing he could've, should've done more?

Taking a deep breathe and preparing himself for what he might see, Itachi went inside. His eyes immediately fell on his brother, who was laying on the bed fast asleep. As he got closer, Itachi noticed the white bandages wrapped around Sasuke's neck, it was just a precaution, just in case.

The older Uchiha made his over to the chair the was next to Sasuke's bed, slowly sitting down, he took his otouto's hand in his. Itachi stared at his face, his little brother's sweet, innocent face and felt horrible all over again. "Sasuke..." He whispered, voice sad and guilt ridden. "I am so sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you. It shouldn't of, not to you, not to my little brother." Tears filled his vision, and fell free down his cheeks. He couldn't help it. Even if their father was here right now, telling him to stop being weak, he wouldn't listen. Because he can't stop showing these types of emotions, not when he was around Sasuke, because Sasuke brought out the best in him. Brought out the emotions that Fugaku tried to tenderize into nothing.

The Yin to his Yang.

Why did this have to happen? Why could the world leave his brother alone? He was smart, kind, and innocent, he didn't deserve this. Itachi placed his forehead against his otouto's hand and closed his eyes. Then he felt it. The light return squeeze of the hand he was holding. Itachi stood up, face hovering over Sasuke's.

"Otouto?"

Small black eyes fluttered open. Sasuke smiled weakly and Itachi returned it. "N-Ni-Nii-san." He rasped out, wincing a little. The ten year old placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently. A few tears slipped out of his eyes and landed on Sasuke's forehead and cheek. The five year old saw the distress his aniki was in, lifting his own hand, he mimicked what his nii-san did for him.

"A-A-nik-i?"

The older boy leaned into Sasuke's small, smooth hand. "I'm...I'm sorry, otouto. I _should _have known that candy was dangerous. I wasn't thinking...Wasn't thinking that candy could cause _this_... It should have been me, not you. Sasuke, never you."

"S-S'oay."

Itachi leaned down and place his forehead on his beloved little brother's for a minute or two. Then he hugged him, climbing into the bed and wrapping his arms around the boy, protectively. His body shook as he cried against Sasuke.

This should be the other way around, it should be Itachi comforting Sasuke, like he has always done before. But instead, for the first time it was his little brother comforting him. It was Sasuke that wrapped his arms around Itachi, that was rubbing his back and his hair.

He cried for three minutes. But then soon the sounds stopped and Itachi laid on his back with Sasuke resting his head on his chest. Four pairs of arms still embraced one another.

"I-I-Ita?"

"Yes?"

"I do-don't like sw-sweets anymore."

The ten year old closed his eyes. He was afraid of this, though he can't blame his otouto for not liking candy anymore. Itachi pressed his cheek against Sasuke's head and pulled him closer. "I know, otouto. I know. But you know what? That's okay. I love you regardless." The five year old nuzzled Itachi's still costumed chest. He let out a raspy sigh of contentment.

The two of them then fell asleep...

* * *

><p>AN: Holy crap, this turned out to be longer than I expected. Oh well.<p>

I got idea from when my mom told me that at one point either before I was born or after, that there were some people who would, in fact, found a way to stick glass inside candy and give them to kids on Halloween and cause of kids going to various house, it was impossible to find out who actually did it.

i don't know about you guys but THAT would be the reason why I would never touch a piece of candy again.! DX

Anyway did you guys notice that I not only gave you brotherly love, but I also gave you best buddy friendship between Itachi and Shisui?

I swear if I find or if someone draws Itachi and Sasuke in black and white kitty suits I'll scream, cause that's actually what this was mainly going to be about, Itachi in a black furry kitty suit, and just him and Sasuke getting candy. Then for some reason that idea popped in my head. And I just added it to the drabble.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review. They always make my day!

And I'll see you guys soon.


	9. Chapter 9

_"If I ever had to run for my life, I'd probably die." This is true. *she says sheepishly* _

AN: Alright sorry for the long wait you guys. I haven't posted anything for two reasons. 1. Because I was tired, needed to take a break from my computer, (just to switch to my iPhone, I know I don't make any since! ;D) and 2. Was I was having writers block and couldn't think of what else to write for the Uchiha bros. But I was finally able too.

Speaking of which I should probably give you guys a warning about this drabble. It's going to be a little darker then my previous drabbles I've written. The darker thing I'm talking about?

Well...

It has self harm. Cutting of the wrist. Though cuts that won't leave a scar. Annnd... *clears throat* attempted suicide...

Now before you guys ask what the hell is wrong with me, let me explain that I have NO idea why I'm writing a self-harm drabble, it just short of popped into my head when I watched something on TV that had to do with that particular subject, though I don't remember what it was. =P

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Itachi: 11

Sasuke: 6

* * *

><p>"Itachi?"<p>

"Hm?"

Sasuke hesitated for a few seconds. "What are you going to be doing today?" He stood with his hands behind his back, black eyes looking at the floor. His little brothers voice was barely above a whisper, and Itachi had to listen closely to even hear Sasuke's question. Taking in his otouto's pale face and the dark circles that were clearly visible under his eyes. His brother must not be sleeping well enough. Nightmares perhaps?

_If that were the case, I wonder why he hasn't said anything. Climbed into my bed like he usually does. _Itachi rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I'll be doing rounds in town late tonight, so I won't be home till dark. Why?"

Sasuke seemed to shrink away at the question. Still looking at the floor, he gave a small smile that, to Itachi, seemed forced. "Oh, no reason. I just thought we could go play today." Sasuke said in the same tone he used before.

"Sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and began to walk away. "Otouto."

His brother stopped and turned his head to look at the older Shinobi. "You know if you need to talk, about _anything _I'm here. It's my job to be, you know that right?" It was a hint, a suggestion for his otouto to open up about whatever nightmares he's been having that keeping him from getting a goodnight sleep. And Itachi meant it with every fiber of his being.

Though if Sasuke got the hint, he didn't show or take any interest in it. He nodded again and walked away.

Itachi sighed. _Well, if he wants to talk, he'll talk when he's ready. No point in trying to push him. _

Even as he thought these words, the older Uchiha couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry in his stomach. Something wasn't...right. He could feel it in the air, as he walked out the door. Itachi could physically smell it. A warning, it blew through the trees taking several leaves along with it. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he'd be ready for it, whatever it was.

Strapping on his shoes, tying his headband over his forehead. Itachi walked on.

...

...

"Shisui, it's really hard to do my rounds with you _breathing _down my neck, my friend."

His best friend grinned, giving the other a playful wink. "Oi, I can't help it if I'm bored!"

When he got no reply for the next five minutes, Shisui rested his arms on top of Itachi's head, who was unsurprised by the act. His friend did things like this all the time. But that didn't stop Itachi from speaking. "Shisui, _what _are you doing on my head?"

Shisui chuckled. "IIItaaachiii! Entertain me!" He whined over-dramatically. Sounding both mature and not at the same time.

"Go finish _your _rounds."

His friend grinned. "I can't. I did them already."

Itachi shook his head, a smile on his face. "Honestly, I don't understand you sometimes. One minute, your the most mature Shinobi in the whole Village, and then next your like _this_."

"It's a gift."

Itachi scoffed. But said nothing. He continued to look over the people of the Uchiha Village. It was peaceful, everybody was going about there business, as usual. "Nii-san!" A voice called out. Looking down towards the voice, he saw that it was Sasuke. His otouto's face looked shocked, as if he had made a mistake and couldn't take it back.

"Yo! Sasuke!" Shisui said cheerfully. "Looked at that Itachi, it's your little brother!"

"I see that." Itachi replied a-matter-of-factly. Jumping down to the alleyway below he gazed at his little brother. "What are you doing here, otouto?" He asked curiously. Surprised to see him here. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but closed it immediately, hesitant, like before. The older Shinobi placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sasuke?"

"I- I sort of...Wanted to- Um... talk."

He wanted to talk? About what? His nightmares? Relief flooded his chest, but then sank back down when he realized that he was still on duty. Why did he have to be working _now_?

He reached out and poked Sasuke's forehead. Hoping that it would say all he needed to say. That he was sorry, that he wanted to if it was for his job. "Forgive me, Sasuke. I want to talk, but I'm still doing my rounds. When I get home we'll talk then. I promise, okay?" Sasuke didn't look disappointed at Itachi's words, he looked more deflated, a small amount of color drained from his face, his black orbs held something that Itachi couldn't identify.

"Alright." His voice was small and quiet. Itachi placed hand on his little brother's cheek. He gently gave the boy a loving smile. "I promise, my dear otouto. I won't go back on it this time." Sasuke leaned into the touch, his face cringed as if he were in pain, the expression happened so quickly that Itachi thought he imagined it. "Okay, aniki."

The older Uchiha smiled, for that was the first time Sasuke has called Itachi 'Aniki' in a long while. Then his otouto left, and Itachi went back to his work.

"You know-"

"If your going to say that I should have talked to Sasuke instead of doing my rounds, don't. I _wanted _too. But you know what happens when we disobey an order, Shisui."

His friend held his hands up in the air in defense. "I wasn't going to say anything like that. I _was _going to say that your little brother looks rather upset. Sad, even." That took Itachi by surprise. His otouto was sad? How? He never noticed. His reaction must have shown up on his face because Shisui eyes widened in confusion.

"Wait. You didn't know?"

The younger of the two shook his head, he honestly didn't.

"Well that's easy to explain. See, it's because your around him all the time, you've gotten so use to being in his presence that your not noticing the simplest things, it's completely understandable."

Itachi let that bit of information sink in. And then continued at what he was doing before.

...

...

He yawned long and huge, making his eyes water. He rubbed the back of his stiff neck.

When Itachi finally got done with his work, it was already dark out, making what he told Sasukev this morning true. He walked sluggishly toward his house. But he wasn't going to go to bed straight away like he usually would when he got back late. No, he was going to go to find Sasuke and help in anyway he could. Help him not be sad anymore.

As he approached his house, he could here angry voices, not necessary shouting or yelling, but more loud talking. He recognized those voices. It was both of his parents. And by the tone of his mother's voice, it seemed the latter of the two had done something wrong.

_What father do this time? _Itachi thought in slight announce. As he grew closer, he curiously listened more.

"-Can't believe you said that, Fugaku!-"

"I said it so he'd learn!"

"That was _not _helpful advice, _dear_! You think he helped him by saying he was a mistake? That he was weak? No. You didn't, all you've done is destroy Sasuke's confidence! The only thing he'll learn from this is that his father has favorites."

Upon hearing Sasuke's name, Itachi froze. Otouto? Their father said such things like that to Sasuke? _How could he? That's his son!_

He suddenly felt angry, but then he forced that down, knowing that his brother might need him right now. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, which sounded like his mother was winning, Itachi silently walked around the house to Sasuke's window, but was baffled to see it open. When did his brother start leaving this open? He knew doing that was dangerous.

Nevertheless Itachi climbed inside. "Sasuke?" He said in a hushed voice. But he got no reply. If Sasuke wasn't in his room, where else could he be? He wasn't allowed outside at night, not by himself. Slowly walking around the room, trying to find something that might help him in his search. His black eyes laid on something that was on his otouto's desk, picking it up he realized that it was Sasuke's journal, the one Itachi gave him as a 'Just because' present.

He hesitantly opened it, feeling guilty that he was invading his little brother's private thoughts. But soon that guilt was replaced with horror as he read what was in the journal.

_NO MORE! NO MORE! NO MORE!_

_I can't, just please! The bullies, the teasing that I'll never be good enough! Father's disappointing looks... Make it stop, make it stop, make it all STOP! It's too much! It hurts too much! _

_I-I'm sorry, aniki..._

_Goodbye._

Itachi gulped down the lump in his throat as his heart started to quicken. Goodbye? Was his brother leaving? But why-?

Itachi jerked his head down as he head something fall to the floor below him. It was a small blade that was tucked away inside the smooth fabric of the book. The blade look old, and stained on the edges... It was Blood, his otouto's blood to be exact.

Itachi's heart almost stopped as he realized what this meant. No. Oh _god_...No! He touched the small blade and dropped it immediately when he felt that it was still wet. It was still fresh. "Oh my god..." Itachi whispered, shooting out the window, he ran down the streets of his Village.

Activating his Sharingan, he looked everywhere for his brother chakra. When he did locate Sasuke, he kept his eyes locked on him, He ran though the trees of the forest.

_Please...Sasuke. Don't do it, whatever it is, don't do it! _The closer he got to his brother the more he realized where the location was, it was the Cliff's Waterfall. And Sasuke was standing at the edge of it.

He then jumped.

_NO!_

"SASUKE!" The name ripped from Itachi's throat. Hoarse and filled with so many emotions, as he too, jumped down the cliff. He witnessed his otouto hit the water and prayed that he survived the impacted until he reached him. Splashing into the rapids below, Itachi barely took a breathe before he started rushing forward towards his unconscious little brother, who's head was barely above the white waters.

It seemed to take an entirety to finally reached Sasuke, to finally grab him, wrap his arms around the boy and pull him close. But he was able too, and that alone made Itachi breathe a sigh of relief. Now that Sasuke was safe in his one-armed hug, he used the other slowly make their way back to shore.

When his feet hit solid ground, Itachi had to force himself not to collapse on the spot, Because Sasuke needed him, he had to focus on that. Looking down at his brother, he placed his ear to his chest, he listened.

_Thump...Thump_

_Th-Thump._

His chest rose and fell.

He was alive.

_Thank _god! The pure relief flooded Itachi's heart as tears spread in his eyes and down his face. He pulled the boy close to him, resting his cheek on his wet hair. Tightly wrapping his arms around him.

One minute

Two

Three

Sasuke jolted up and started coughing up the small amount of water he consumed while in the river. "Breathe. It's okay, I've got you, Sasuke." His voice was hoarse and sad. A hand rested on his brother's back, rubbing soothing circles on it. When he was done, he looked at Itachi with confused eyes. "Nii-san?"

Itachi's lip trembled. "_Otouto!_" He cried out softly, and pulled Sasuke to him once again. "Why? Sasuke? Why would you try and end your life? Why? Do you know how worried I was?"

Sasuke buried his face in his older brother's wet clothes, he wrapped his arms around him. His small body shook as he started sobbing. "I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it! But what father s-said to me...I just want it to all stop."

Itachi pulled away from his brother and rested his hands on his cheeks. "Why didn't you come to me if you were feeling _this_ horrible?" Sasuke closed his eyes at the older Uchiha's touch. "I wanted too, but you were always so bu-busy, and I didn't to annoy you."

"...How long has this been going on?"

"-...Five weeks..."

Itachi closed his eyes. This was his fault, if only he had listened. He leaned his forehead on Sasuke's. "Well I'm here now. So tell me."

His otouto took a few calming breathes before he started speaking. "It started with the bullies, they teased me, said that I was weak, that I wasn't going to be anything, then it was everyone in our Village, they stares they give when th-they think I-I'm not watching, then father's words- What's the point in _me _if I'm as weak as everyone thinks, and I'm not good enough? Just- Knowing that he feels that way about me...I just- I..." Sasuke's voice broke, he gripped on his aniki's arms held a desperation to it.

Itachi attempted swallow the lump in his throat, but found it was too tight to do so. Tears continued to fall from his eyes, heart slowly being ripped in two. To know that his otouto was feeling like this for five weeks, and Itachi had no idea that he was, made him feel so _much _guilt. Shisui was right when he said that he didn't know what was really going on. Because he didn't. For this type of thing, this situation was not something he could not prepare himself for.

"Forgive me, Sasuke. If I had opened my eyes and actually looked at you and caught on what was wrong ahead of time then maybe you wouldn't have had to go to such drastic measures to make the pain go away. It's my job to protect you, and I failed you..."

"Aniki...-"

"_-_Don't pay those people any mind, anymore. For you are enough, you _can_- _will _be a great Shinobi. You will surpass everyone, me and possibly even Shisui. But to do that you've got to live, and I swear to you that I will be there for you every step of the way. I wasn't this time and for that I am truly sorry."

"..It's not your fault I don't mean-"

"-_You _mean something to _me_! My foolish little brother, if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do with myself. So please, _please _Sasuke, see that I'm telling you the truth when I say that you _are _meant for something, your not a disappointment to anyone! Especially not to me!" The desperation in his voice was clear and true.

Then finally, _finally _for what seemed like a decade, Sasuke believed him. His black eyes still held hurt, but it also had something else lingering there.

Confidence. Belief in himself for the first time in five weeks, if their father refused to give this boy the love and support he needed then Itachi would, without hesitation. Throat too tight to form any type of sentence, his otouto nodded.

The older of the two let out a relieved sigh, once again, he hugged Sasuke too his chest and held him there. His otouto returned the embrace just as fiercely, he nuzzled his face into Itachi chest.

"Love you, aniki."

Itachi inhaled a deep breathe, as his eyes closed involuntarily, he ran a hand through Sasuke's hair and pulled him closer. He placed a gentle kiss on his brother's temple.

"You too, otouto. Always."

...

...

Upon returning home, Sasuke slept for three days straight. Having gotten a fever from being in the cold, river water.

Taking advantage of his brother's well deserved resting, Itachi made time to take the blade Sasuke used to cut himself and tossed it over the very cliff his brother tried to use to end his life. He then tore out the note Sasuke wrote in his journal, ripped into a hundred pieces and through it away.

After that however, Itachi stayed by the six year olds bed side.

He told no one what happened, well except for Shisui, who promised to keep it a secret. Not even their parents knew what their youngest son tried to do to himself. His mother would be so distraught with herself, she'd never let Sasuke out of her sight again. And their father...Well Fugaku didn't have the right to know.

It was on the third day of Sasuke's long sleep, that Shisui made a comment about something. "Maybe there's a reason your brother has been sleeping for so long."

Itachi looked at his friend. "And what might that be?"

Shisui repositioned himself so he was fully facing him. "Well, he's exhausted and has a fever, that's one thing. But maybe the other is because he battling his mind. Maybe he's trying to re-find himself, the boy he use to be before the events that happened five weeks ago."

The eleven year old looked down at his beloved brother. "You think so?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his best friend nod. "It makes sense if you think about it logically."

Itachi let that sink in for a few minutes. "So what's going to happen when he wakes up?"

He felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. "That all depends on him."

His little brothers eyes fluttered open an hour later. He looked a lot better then he did, the color had returned to his face and the dark circles were barely visible underneath his eyes. When asked how he was doing by Shisui, Sasuke gave him a look of confusion. "What do you mean? I feel fine."

That was when Itachi entered the room after he relieved himself, Sasuke's black eyes immediately brightened when he saw his brother. "Nii-san!" He stood up on wobbly legs and ran to Itachi, hugging his waist and laughing. "What should we do today, aniki?" A true, warm, happy smile spread a crossed his face.

It was obvious that Sasuke had no recollection of what had happened to him, what he did to himself, what he _tried _to do. But why? He returned the embrace just as tightly, but looked at Shisui, baffled.

Shisui only smiled, tapping his temple with his finger. Mouthing the words. "He won his battle."

"Aniki!" Sasuke whined becoming annoyed that he was being ignored. Itachi knelt down and place his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Sorry otouto, I was just lost in thought. Now to answer your question... How about we go practice your Shuriken training today?"

Sasuke jumped up and down in excitement. "Really, Itachi?"

"Really, Sasuke."

His brother then bolted out the door shouting various things such as "YAY!" and "Nii-san, come on!" The eleven year old laughed, shaking his head. Shisui came up next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder. "Well I think he's going to be just fine now."

_Yes, he's definitely going to be._

"Care to join us?"

Shisui grinned rather over-enthusiastically. He nodded. "Sure, it's my dream after all!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, nudging Shisui in the ribs playfully and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Jesus with pork and beans, this was a difficult one to write! I had to take various break and think long and hard about this drabble. BUT I was able to write it. *cheers and falls on the floor in exhaustion*<p>

So what are your guy's thoughts on this one?

Please leave them in a review and I'll see you guys soon. =)


	10. Chapter 10

_"Monsters are real, ghosts are real too. They live inside us and sometimes, they win."_

Itachi: Age 10

Sasuke: Age 5

* * *

><p>"Otouto?"<p>

No response.

Itachi took a few steps forward, towards the boy laying on the grass. "Sasuke?" Looking at the child curiously.

His brother's chest rose and fell but he didn't say a word.

Itachi smiled fondly, making his way over to the five year old and laid down next to him. He gazed at the dark, nighttime sky above, watching the black clouds slowly go by them, closing his eyes, he took in the calmness of their backyard.

A light breeze blew through the area, brushing his face and making him inhale with contentment.

_I wish I never had to leave this peacefulness._

"Nii-san?"

Itachi felt a chubby hand hold his own.

"Hmm?" The older Shinobi hummed out, black eyes still closed.

Silence.

The chubby hand gave his own hand a squeeze.

Itachi squeezed back. He then felt a pressure on his chest, making him open his eyes and gaze down at his otouto.

Sasuke's head was no longer resting on the grass now it was resting on his nii-san's chest. The boy nuzzled the side of his face against his big brother, as he gripped the front of the older Shinobi's shirt with his hand.

Itachi's arm went around his otouto immediately, pulling Sasuke closer to him.

"I wish you didn't have to go." The voice was a whisper, a silent plea for things not to change. Itachi tightened his arm around Sasuke.

"I know." He stated a frown appearing on his face. Itachi would be going away with his father on a weeks journey, to 'Learn more about being a Shinobi.' as Fugaku informed him. "But I don't have a choice, otouto." A week would be the longest the two of them will have ever been apart.

His little brother's body began shaking, sensing his otouto's sadness the older raven-haired boy wrapped his other arm around Sasuke reassuringly. "I'll be back before you know it, Sasuke."

Sasuke sniffed noisily. "Aniki-"

"-Itachi!"

The two boys jumped at the sudden gruff, demanding voice calling for the older Uchiha. They both looked upwards and saw their father, Fugaku Uchiha standing by the backyard entrance.

Fugaku crossed his arms over his chest. "It's late. Go to bed now. We have a long journey tomorrow."

Itachi sighed, giving Sasuke one last squeeze before letting him go and standing up. Sasuke, who had adjusted himself to where he was on his knees in the grass, gazed at his nii-san intently.

Laying his hand on Sasuke's head, he ruffled it and smiled. "It'll be alright, otouto."

And with that, he followed their father into the house.

...

He felt a hand grasp the back of his head, pulling him forward just a tad. He felt something lean against his forehead.

"Sasuke." The voice echoed around him, holding warmth and love. Sasuke smiled, he knew that voice.

"Itachi!" He said, cheerfully. Opening his eyes he saw his aniki's kind face staring at him, a loving smile a crossed his features. Raising his arms up, he gripped his older brothers sleeves and leaned in further.

"My otouto."

Sasuke grinned, blushing with embarrassment at his big brother's words as he looked down at his shoes. "_Nii-san.._"

"You don't ever have to forgive me."

_Huh? _

He lightly felt his brother's hand brushed away strains of his black hair then felt a gentle peck on his forehead.

"I will love you always, Sasuke."

He was about to ask Itachi what he was talking about when suddenly his aniki's presence disappeared from in front of him. Sasuke jerk his head upward and saw that the older Uchiha was slowly fading up and away.

"Nii-san!" He yelled out to the most precious person in his life. "Come back!"

The younger boy took several steps forward, reaching out a hand he tried to grasp his brother's own transparent one. Getting the thought in his head that if he did just that then he could stop Itachi from going away.

"What are you talking about, nii-san? Why are you saying such things, big brother!? I don't understand!" He cried out tears falling freely down his face as he could do nothing but watch.

"Why are you leaving me!? Please! Please, aniki! Don't go! Don't leave me all alone!"

Itachi reached his hand out to Sasuke and only smiled down at him when their hands passed through each other's. The expression, the smile held sadness but it also held a touch of relief.

"Thank you, Sasuke." The elder stated as he continued to fade. "Being able to live as your big brother, being able to be loved and adored by you made me _so _happy."

"Aniki!" The child bellowed. His nii-san just shook his head. "Goodbye, otouto."

Heart constricting at those two words, he leaped forward to try and embrace the other Uchiha. But ended up falling flat on his hands and knees to the ground as Itachi, his older brother, his best friend, his whole world vanished in a glowing ray of light.

He just stayed there on his hands and knees, he didn't move, didn't get up from where he was on the ground, like a statue he just remained there.

Itachi was...gone. He was no longer here, no longer with his little Sasuke, the two were no longer together as brothers. Sasuke's lip began trembling uncontrollably. "No!" He sobbed. "No! No! No!"

_Why? Why did this have to happen!? Why did he leave! Itachi said he'd never leave me!_ "Nii-san! Aniki! Please, come back!" Falling to the ground, forehead resting on the dirt he curled into himself. His tears dripped from his black orbs as he continued to sob.

"I need you, aniki!"

_Come back! Come back! Nii-san!_

"ANIKI!"

Sasuke jerked awake, letting out a choking gasp as he jolted upright. Shaky pants and gasps left his lips as sweat fell down his neck and back. The nightmare he had just experienced was still fresh in his mind, making his entire body shake.

He wildly looked around his bedroom, it was morning. Eyes widening in realization, it was the day that Itachi was ordered to go on his week's journey with their father.

Shooting up like a top he bolted out of his room and down the hallway. He needed his aniki. Sasuke had the overwhelming sensation to get to his big brother, find him and beg him not to go, to stay with him. Not caring in the least what his father will think of him and his actions.

Sasuke just wanted his brother, he wanted him to stay and not disappear like he did in his nightmare.

Making his way to his elder's brothers room he jerked the door open.

"Itachi!" He said loudly. Expecting to see him there, still asleep in his bed.

When he wasn't, the younger Uchiha let out a horrified breathe. _They already left. _"No!" He ran down the hall and out the front door not bothering to put his shoes on or answer his mothers concerned questions on where he was going.

The five year old just kept going, he ran passed the many houses and shops that were located in his Village, he ran out of the huge entrance leading inside the Uchiha Clan. He didn't stop, he couldn't. Not until he found his brother!

Then a mile away he spotted them. A mile away he saw his father and big brother walking toward where ever their destination was. Tears sprung in his eyes, there he was. Itachi was there. He was _right there _only a mile away from him. He hasn't faded away!

"Nii-san!" The boy called out. Nearly jumping with joy when he saw the form of his brother turn around.

"Otouto?" Itachi called back, confusion was crystal clear in his voice.

Biting his lower lip, Sasuke sprinted forward. "Nii-san! Itachi! Aniki!" He cried out, but the more he grew closer to his big brother the more his cries became less joyful and more painful sobs of desperation and petrifying fear.

Through his sobs and blurry vision he was able to make out Itachi running towards him, his face filled with deep concern.

"Sasuke!" The ten year old called out. Seeing his dear aniki making his way to him and not disappearing in a glowing white light, it made Sasuke fall the rest of the way into the elder boys waiting arms.

He gripped the back of Itachi's shirt with his hands, refusing to let go any time soon, he _never_ wanted to release his hold ever again. Burying his face into the older Shinobi's chest, he let the dam break, like he did in his nightmare. "_Aniki! Aniki!_"

Itachi's arms went around the boy's back, pressing him closer to his chest. "Sasuke! What is it? What's wrong, otouto?"

His little brother just shook his head and continued to bawl, he felt Sasuke's legs gave way, the ten year old eased their way to the ground beneath them. Itachi would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't completely and utterly concerned for his precious boy in his arms.

"Itachi! We have to go."

At the sound of their father's words, Sasuke let out a choked wail, that was muffled against Itachi's shirt and tightened his hold. "_No_! Nii-san! _No_!"

"Sasuke! Let go of Itachi and go back home!" Fugaku demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

"Father.." _Is this trip really more important then your clearly distressed son_? Itachi looked at Fugaku Uchiha, then at his otouto. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he made up his mind on what he was going to do.

Placing his hands underneath Sasuke's shoulders, he lifted himself off the ground along with his brother. The five year old immediately wrapped his arms and legs around his big brother's neck and waist, Itachi's own arms went around his little brother, giving his distraught boy a soothing hug.

He then, started walking back towards the Village.

"Itachi!"

He ignored their father.

"Itachi, get back here! That's an _order_!" Sasuke flinched, fearfully. Letting out another sob, he buried his face in his nii-san's neck. Itachi gently rubbed circles on his back.

"Fine! Go! I'll be back in a week and when I am you and I will be talking about you disobeying your father!"

The boy's body started to shake, Itachi placed a soft kiss on the side of his little brother's temple. "Shhh." He whispered comfortingly. Turning left he made his way toward the clearing where they would play together. He quickly found their tree, he gently sat himself down.

Itachi waited a few moments. "Little brother? What's wrong?"

"-You'll...only laugh at me, it's silly anyways."

"I wouldn't ever laugh at you or something that's obviously causing you this much pain, otouto." He whispered honestly as he waited patiently.

Sasuke hesitated. "I had a...night terror. It was- About you, Itachi! You were saying all these things about me not having to forgive you, and you being m-my brother made y-you happy and I tried t-to bring you back b-but you just d-disappeared, you left me _all_ alone, w-without _you_, Nii-san! Please don't ever leave me, aniki!" Sasuke began sobbing uncontrollably, no longer able to form clear sentences anymore.

Itachi listened as best as he could to his little brother before he couldn't take it anymore, tightening his arms around the child. He couldn't stand seeing his dear otouto this way, it broke his heart.

He ran a hand through his brother's hair. "Shhh, otouto. It's alright, I'm here, I'm right here beside you. I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke. I'll always be here with you. The two of us will forever be beside one another. I give you my word."

Sasuke looked up at the older Uchiha, his black eyes pleading, begging for him to stay, to be somewhere his little brother could always follow. The five year old snuggled his face up against Itachi's cheek.

"Ita-nii?"

"Hmm?"

"Could... Could you sing?" Sasuke asked as a yawn made it's way out of his mouth.

Itachi chuckled. "Of course."

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells _

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little solider boy come marching home_

_Brave solider boy_

_C__omes marching home_

At long last his brother had a smile on his face as he listened to Itachi's singing.

_Those leaves did grow _

_From branches over grown_

_Drifting slowly down, resting on the loam._

Sasuke's eyes drooped shut. "I love you, Nii-san." His words were slightly slurred as he fell asleep. Itachi smiled lovingly. Even though his little brother's nightmare caused him to be so distraught, there was one thing it was right about.

Being Sasuke's older brother, seeing how much Sasuke cared for him, seeing how strong their bond was every day, _did_ make him happy.

"I love you too, my sweet, innocent brother. Thank you so much Sasuke."

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little solider boy come marching home_

_Brave solider boy _

.

.

.

_Comes marching home._

* * *

><p>AN: Yaaaay! Got it done, finally! I hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

Yeah, the song in this Drabble is from Avatar The Last Airbender. I had it stuck in my head, so I wrote it in this. So the song is not mine, sadly.

So a penny for your guy's thoughts? Please leave it in a review and I'll see you all soon.


	11. Chapter 11

This one is going to be another AU with the age Itachi was months before the Massacre.

Itachi: Age 12

Sasuke Age 7

Warning: A very Saddened/Guilt-riddened!Itachi ahead.

* * *

><p>"Mother?"<p>

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"How come Itachi's been locked in his room all day?"

"...Your brother- He's very sad-"

"But why? Why is he so sad? He hasn't said a word on why, and he usually tells me what's wrong with him!"

"Sasuke, sweetie. Calm down. Itachi is going through a difficult time because-"

A pause.

"Because Shisui, your guy's cousin and Itachi's best friend is... dead."

That was when Itachi stopped listening to his otouto's conversation with their mother. Silently walking back into his room, he closed the door behind him and then slide down it.

He couldn't stand to hear those conversations. Word travels fast in the Uchiha Village so it didn't take long for everyone to know about his best friend's...passing last night.

The rumors on how Shisui passed were the worst for him bare.

He was taken out by a better Shinobi then himself.

An ambush against a rival village went wrong and Shisui was the only one who didn't make it out.

Or that he died protecting a family he never even meant before.

The twelve year old just wanted to let his stone-hard composure (that he built up when he was in public) fall and yell at everyone to just be quiet. That absolutely _none_ of those rumors were true, because his cousin didn't die at the hands of someone else or by saving a family.

_No, he committed suicide! _Itachi screamed in his head, involuntarily reaching a hand up, he squeezed his chest, right where his heart was located. Laying his head against his knees he started crying again, losing count at how many times he's let the tears fall from his eyes since he's hidden away in his room.

**_"Your the only one I can count on, my best friend."_**

_Why? Why did it have to be this way!? Shisui! I can't do this all on my own, my friend! _He couldn't help but think. Even though he watched Shisui die with his own eyes, he just couldn't accept that he was truly gone. Shisui was always there, cracking a smile, laughing at Itachi whenever he was too serious about a mission.

Before Sasuke was born Shisui would constantly come by his house and play with him, he'd take the little Shinobi out and buy him dango sticks, whenever he'd get suddenly get hurt or have a afternoon nightmare the boy he'd look up too, would comfort him without any hesitation.

Shisui was to Itachi as he was to Sasuke. A big brother, one that cared. Like Itachi did for his otouto.

**_"Protect the Village and the Uchiha name as well."_**

_My friend, I don't think I'll be able to carry out your will, not without you here to see it through with me... _Did his cousin really put his trust in the right person? He was only a twelve year old ANBU agent, what could he possibly do to stop a coup? He wasn't Shisui, no where far as good as his best friend was.

And knowing that, he just knew this whole thing was going to end badly. In this type of situation, things would only get worse, either Leaf Village would get destroyed along with thousands of innocent men, women and children-

"Nii-san?"

Itachi jerked his head up at the sudden small, hesitant voice from the other side of the door.

"Big brother? Are you in there?"

Itachi didn't move or say a word. And in doing so, he felt his otouto's presence move closer to the door. He heard a faint sniffle come from Sasuke followed by his hitched voice.

"I'm sorry, nii-san. I knew you were sad but I didn't know why. And now that I do, I don't know what to say to make you feel better. Shisui-"

His little brother cut himself off as if the mere name of their beloved cousin hurt to much to say. "He was so caring to everyone, he made me laugh, he played with me, took care of me when you were too stressed with work or sick..."

Silence.

"Mother told me the only thing I can do for you was to be there for you- But your door is closed, how am I suppose to help you if you won't open your door!"

Itachi felt the door suddenly get slightly jostled, Sasuke's attempted to let out his frustration and hurt. "I've never seen you like this, big brother! It hurts! You miss Shisui, but your not the only one!"

Either the Leaf Village would get destroyed or the Uchiha Clan would get slaughtered, it would cease. Sasuke would cease, he would die. _What_ would he do with himself, without his precious otouto? _Who_ would he be if Sasuke hadn't come into his life?

That answer was clear. Itachi wouldn't know what it was like to be a nii-san. Like their cousin was to him.

...Shisui wouldn't want him to be isolating himself. He wouldn't want him to be dealing with his grief and pain on his own. Shisui would want him to grieve, as it is a natural part of life for however long it maybe, then wipe his tears away, stand up and get ready for whatever comes his way.

Because that was Shisui Uchiha.

Itachi bit his lower lip, heart aching from the guilt of losing such a dear friend and the burden that was thrusted upon him so suddenly. He couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take being alone anymore.

Turning his body around, he slide his door open and wrapped his arms around the seven year old's neck and let everything out. He cried for the loss of Shisui, for his Clan and horrible things they were about to do, for the Leaf Village and for the people who would un-doubtfully lose their lives if the coup d'etat ended up happening, he cried for himself knowing that it was all on him to stop.

But most importantly, he cried for his otouto, scared to death he'll lose him too.

He felt Sasuke's short arms snake around his chest. "It's okay, aniki. I'm here for you."

Tightening his arms around the boy, he pulled him closer. "_O-Otouto!_" Unsurprised to hear his voice crack as his body began to shake. Now that he's let the dam crack and flow, he couldn't stop it.

Sasuke began rubbing circles on Itachi's back with his small hands, nuzzling his cheek against his nii-san's. As he too, let his sadness of losing his second older brother out as well.

_God, please don't let him die! He's too young and innocent to have his life taken away from him so early! And... I need him too much, don't take him away from me, not how you took Shisui! _Itachi pleaded to him, to _anyone_ who was listening._  
><em>

"Aniki?"

Itachi let out a hitched breathe. "Thank you, otouto. Thank you for being there for me when I needed comforting."

He could feel Sasuke smile as the tears continued to fall down their cheek, pressing himself further against his brother. "Your welcome, Nii-san. I love you."

_Shisui... I'm going to miss you._

_But..._

He chuckled for the first time this whole day. Tightening his grip on his otouto just a little bit more. "I love you too, Sasuke."

_I will try and carry out your will. I will save the Leaf Village and do my best to bring peace to the Uchiha Clan. And I _will_ protect Sasuke from whatever tries to threaten him._

_I will never forget you, Shisui._

_Goodbye, my friend._

* * *

><p>AN: Dem Shisui feels, though!<p>

I love Shisui as much as I love Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Kakashi, Iruka, Neji and Kiba.

FOR ALL INFINITY!

Anyway, thoughts on this Drabble? Please leave them in a review and as always, I'll see you all later!


End file.
